


One Choice

by Jacqueline (LFN_Archivist)



Series: One Choice, One Life [1]
Category: La Femme Nikita
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 18:31:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFN_Archivist/pseuds/Jacqueline
Summary: This story was originally posted to the LFN Storyboard Archives by Jacqueline.





	One Choice

**Author's Note:**

> This story I dedicate to my sister Katie.

Nikita opened the door to her new apartment with tears in her eyes. She had just said an overwhelming goodbye to the man she loved for so long. She had told him that she no longer loved him because she knew that was the only way to get him to go. 

Mr. Jones had given her a choice between choosing Michael or the other important person in her life. She did not want to let Michael go but she had to in order to save the one person she loved more. 

Mr. Jones made it clear that Nikita had to make sure that Michael would never return. She did not want to see him die and telling him she did not love him was the only way to convince him to leave. 

As she lay on the bed, she started to cry for her loss and cried herself to sleep. 

\------------------------------------------------ 

He followed her to her apartment and waited in the dark shadows. His emerald green eyes stared at her window. 

When she said the words'"I don't love you anymore." He knew that she did not mean what she said and he now made it his mission to find out what else she was hiding from him. He planned to stay out of sight for a couple of months but he would keep a close eye on her. 

He loved her with every breath he took but he had to keep his love under control so he could figure out the rest of Nikita's mystery. 

\------------------------------------------------- 

She woke up in a cold sweat. She drempt about Michael walking away form her and she could not stop him. 

She got up out of bed to get something cold to drink and sat down on her couch. She walked to her window and looked up at the stars. 

"Michael, I love you wherever you are and I hope that someday you will understand why I did this." 

She sat back down on the couch and put her hand across her abdomen. 

"I hope your daddy is safe tonight wherever he is." 

She then went back to bed. 

Mr. Jones watched silently on the T.V. screen. 

She woke up the next morning and looked at her alarm clock and realized how late she was. 

"Oh no, He is going to have a fit." She quickly got out of bed and took a fast shower and got dressed in a pair of black sweat pants and simple blue tank top. 

As she was about to walk out the door a wave of nausea swept through her body and she went to use the bathroom. 

The morning sickness had started to diminish a few weeks earlier but it came around from time to time. She gathered up her keys and pocket book and headed out to her car to get to Center. She realized that her condition could not interfere with her job. 

\------------------------------------------------- 

As she got into her car, he was watching her and waited until she was out of sight. He went upstairs to her new apartment and unlocked it the way he had learned in Section. 

It was similar to her former apartment but a little bit more decorated and he figured he would look at every little detail to find out what she was hiding. 

He knew when she lied to him. He had known her for too long. He was going to figure out the mystery she was hiding because he had seen it in her eyes that horrible day she said she never loved him. 

He hated to think about those words but his mission was to prove that she lied to him that day. He loved her so much it hurt at times and he knew in the depths of his own tormented heart the she felt the same. 

He slowly and carefully started to search every part of her apartment. 

\------------------------------------------------- 

Mr. Jones watched Michael on his screen and smiled. He was not going to interfere with Michael and Nikita's little psychodrama but it is interesting to watch. 

"Mr. Jones, Nikita to see you." Monique said over the intercom. 

"Send her in." He replied. He shut off the screen and stared at the doorway. 

Nikita walked in and stood directly in front of his desk. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Sir. It will not happen again." 

"Nikita, please sit down and listen to what I have to say." he said with a little warmth in his voice. 

She was a little nervous but she kept her composure and sat down and looked straight at him. 

He continued,"Nikita, you are no longer in Section so please stop worrying so much. As I have told you before, your baby is your top priority. You did me a great favor by staying in Section for those three years but now that is over you can relax a bit." 

"Yes sir, I'm---" 

"Nikita," he interrupted. "Please do not apologize. I am not Operations. What I want you to do today is to go see a doctor about your baby. I worry about the little tyke." 

She smiled and thanked him. She left him and walked out. 

Mr. Jones appeared tuff out of Center but he respected Nikita and allowing her to have her baby was his reward for her services. But he was worried that her feelings for Michael were in fact real and that her depression might affect not only her work, but the baby as well. 

\------------------------------------------------ 

After Michael had finished searching, he left and reviewed some things he found to be strange. 

She was not eating like she used to. She only had fruits, vegtables and peanut butter which was something she never liked. 

Some of her wardrobe were bright colors that she would never have worn. 

He figured that he would have to follow her more and listen in on what she does so that was the reason why he placed a bug under her kitchen counter. 

Deep down he prayed that she was not some other person who did fake all those years they were together. He went back tp his apartment across the street and took a brief nap and had the same dream he had every tome he went to sleep. 

"I don't love you anymore." Those words haunted his sleep and when we was awake. 

\---------------------------------------------- 

She waited patiently in the doctor's office and read her magazine. This was her first doctor's appointment and she was a bit nervous. 

She looked around the room at the other couples and saw the dads gleaming at their wives' rounded stomachs. 

She looked down and felt alone. She was showing a bit but she had no idea how far long she was. She thought of his face and his eyes. She realized she would never have the chance to tell him that he would be a daddy again. 

It wasnt her choice exactly to give him up. Mr. Jones said he did not care what happened to Michael. Mr. Jones was going to let Michael choose between Nikita and Adam but he would not have been allowed to have both. Nikita knew that Elena had been working with Jones for three years now and that Michael would have been able to go back to her whenever he wanted. The truth is it was her own choice to let him go. She didnt want to break his heart nore by telling him his former wife was involved with Center. She wanted him to go back on his own. 

She felt that he belonged with Adam because he loved Adam more than anyone in his life. She thought the if she had asked him to choose between her and his son that his son would be his primary choice. 

She didnt tell him about the baby because then he would have never been free. Who knows what Section might've done to him if he had stayed? She knew also that she did not tell him about the baby because she didnt want him to choose her just because she had his child. 

"Miss Samuelle?" the nurse asked gently. 

Nikita jumped out of her deep thought and followed the nurse. 

\------------------------------------------------- 

Elena walked into the restaraunt and gave him a big hug. 

"Its so nice to see you again and I wanted to thankyou for the new house you picked for us.Its very lovely," Elena said sweetly. 

"You are very welcome my dear. You know I woukd do anything for you and that dear boy. Now I called you hear to discuss Michael." 

"He has not contacted me yet and I am worried. I thought he would have come already. I do not understand what could be holding him back," she said sadly. 

"Elena, there is something you should be aware of...Michael as you know loves Nikita and I think that is why he isnt coming home to you." 

"I know that he had a relationship with her but I didnt think that his feelings for her superceded his love for our son," she replied with a little edge in her voice. 

"Elena, please calm down. You know the only reason I let him live is for you or Nikita because I respect you both. But it is his choice who he wants." 

"What does she have the I don't? I have his child and we were together so much longer. I am going to find Nikita and finally tell her what I have wanted to say for all these years," she said angrily. 

"You can do that but you cant use my resources and I dont want her getting hurt or I will take action. Good bye Elena until next time." He got up and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. 

She sat there and said to herself,"Michael is mine Nikita and I will get him back, and I will not hurt her too badly where she wont heal if it comes to that." 

\------------------------------------------------- 

Secretly, Mr. Jones was enjoying this little game. This was his kind of entertainment but he would not allow it to go too far. 

He loved Elena and Nikita and admired them but Michael was only one person and he would leave it up to him to make his one choice when the time came along for Mr. Jones wanted to pay Michael back for all he did and suffered for at Section but until then he would let the drama play out. 

\------------------------------------------------ 

Nikita sat in the room and watched as they turned on the ultra-sound. 

The gel on her stomach was very cold but that did not affect her anxiousness at wanting to see her baby. 

"There it is," the doctor pointed out and Nikita looked at the screen. 

Tears filled her eyes as she saw this little person moving all over the screen. Her hand reached to touch the screen and her heart was filled with awe and amazement. This little being was really alive and had a heartbeat that was strong. She cried because Michael had left her with something she would cherish forever. 

She wished he was here to share this amazing feeling. Her thoughts went back to the doctor. 

"Well the baby looks great. Your are about four and a half months but I have one concern." 

"What? Whats wrong with my baby?" Nikita panicked. 

"Please stay calm, nothing its you. I want you to eat more because you should weigh a little more," the doctor explained patiently. 

"Ok, thankyou I will." She felt very relieved. 

"Here is the video and a picture of the baby. Would you like to know the sex of the baby?" the doctor asked. 

Nikita thought for a moment and replied,"Sure, why not?" 

"Ok its a..." 

\------------------------------------------------- 

She walked into her apartment and drop all of her things but put the video safely in her kitchen drawer in her hidden compartment. 

It was a three bedroom apartment and she walked to the bedroom next to her own. Now she knew what color to decorate it. She smiled at the thought of her baby when she heard a noise. 

She got her gun out of her pocket and got down. She went down the stairs and looked around her apartment. She found a note on the ground. 

MEET ME AT THE JULY'S CLUB AND COME ALONE. GO TO THE APARTMENT UPSTAIRS. 

Nikita recognized Center's seal and she quickly gathered her coat and made her way out the door. 

\------------------------------------------------- 

Michael watched her leave. He longed to walk up to her and just aske her flat out what the truth was but he had to be prepared. He walked over to her apartment.He silently opened the door and turned on the light. He saw the note but he decided not to follow. 

He began to finish his search and opened a kitchen drawer where he found the hidden compartment he had searched earlier. He reopened it and found a video. 

He decided to see what was so important on this video to be locked up. He went to her T.V. and turned on the VCR. 

He pushed the video in and pressed play. 

"Oh my God." 

\------------------------------------------------- 

Nikita walked silently into the one room place at Julys and looke around. 

"Hello," she whispered. She walked into the bathroom and had her gun drawn. 

She heard footsteps and quickly turned around and immediately recognized the dark-haired woman in front of her 

"I dont think that you will need that Nikita. I just want to speak with you," Elena said confidently. Michael watched the little person on the screen until the end of the tape 

He sat for many moments with teaes in his eyes. So many emotions filled him. Sadness, Anger, Happiness and Worry. 

As he watched the video once more, he fell in love with his child on the screen. 

He read the med reports she had and he was vowed to protect what was rightfully his. 

He loved Nikita but he was not going to allow her to take away his baby, their baby 

From reading the reports, he came to the conclusion that they had made this child on when they had escaped from Section. He vowed at that moment that he would protect this baby and he will be there for its life. 

\------------------------------------------------- 

"Hello Elena, I wasnt expecting you." Nikita said with a little nervousness. 

"Please sit down Nikita I didnt come here for a warm welcoming but to ask you a few questions." 

"Ok go ahead," Nikita replied knowing where this was going. 

"Nikita I have always liked you but I dont like liars. Has Michael made contact with you yet?" 

"Elena what are you talking about? No he has not I have already told you I set him free to be with Adam." Nikita stood up with a serious look in her eyes. 

"Well he hasnt come to us because of you. Tell me Nikita how long have you been screwing my husband and not telling me?" 

"Elena you dont understand." 

"Shut up and let me finish," she yelled and Nikita sat down."I invited you into my home and welcomed you and all the time you were in love with him. You are keeping him from my son and I will not allow it. My son will have his daddy back." 

"Now when Michael comes to you, you make sure he leaves you for good because if I find out that you are still the reason my son doesnt have his daddy then i will let the word out the you were the one responsible for my father's death and you wont be able to walk out your front door." 

"Elena, I have given up everything so that Michael and Adam can be happy what else can I do? He hasnt come to see me and he wont." Nikita said sadly with tears. 

"He will see you Nikita and when he does try harder. Good bye." and she slammed the door. 

Nikita pulled at her hair and was filled with such fear because now her own life and her baby's life were at stake. She called Mr. Jones. 

"Yes?" 

"Mr. Jones, I need to get out of town for three or four weeks," she said nervously. 

"Nikita are you alright?" 

Yes fine I just need to go somewhere to relax for awhile," she pleaded. 

"Alright three weeks but then I will need you back." 

"Ok i am leaving now send my things to the airport." 

\------------------------------------------------- 

Mr. Jones knew she was getting out of town because of her meeting with Elena. He was going to keep an eye on Elena and Nikita. 

For he knew that when she returned, Nikita would have to face... 

His door slammed open and he looked up to see a pair of angry green eyes staring icyly at him. 

Michael, good to see you again." Mick said coyly. 

"Shut up," Michael said angrily but with his section serious face. "Where is Nikita?" 

"Michael I will not tell you that." 

"I will kill you no matter how high you are in the agency. I will not alllow you to keep from Nikita or my baby." 

"Oh so you know about the little bundle of joy now. Jeez Michael you are the little sperm donor arent you?" Jones teased. 

Michael clicked the gun back and walked straight up to his desk. "My baby has nothing to do with you. Tell me where they are. Your guards are dead so you sorry you cant get rid of me." 

"On the contrary Michael I want you with Nikita if that is what she wants but she will explain that to you. She will be back in three weeks and I suggest that if you want to see her again you will wait till she returns." 

Michael backed down but kept the gun pointed at his head."I give you three weeks and if she isnt back expect a visit from me." Michael left the room as loudly as he had come in. 

Mr. Jones sighed and was relieved." God I could use him here in Center? Why cant these women just chill out a bit? I hope he hasnt knocked up anyone else. Women with his kids give me a headache. 

\------------------------------------------------- 

Three weeks later 

\------------------------------------------------ 

He waited in her apartment and today was the day he would approach her. He was very angry but he felt the best approach should be filled with a little sensitivity. He already figured how he would approach her and he would make sure not to upset her too much for the health of his baby. 

He wanted her to tell him the truth and he wanted to know everything but the first topic would be the baby because he promised himself that he would not let her take away his child. 

He lookw out the window and saw her get out of her car. 

No matter how angry with her he was. His heart became filled with that deep love he had for her every time he looked at her. But now it was more magical knowing she was carrying his baby whom he loved as well. 

And some way he would prove his love to the both of them. 

\------------------------------------------------- 

She got out of the elevator and dropped her bags. Her stomach had grown alot in the last three weeks and she was trying to adjust to how she moved around. 

She was very hungry and unlocked the door and moved the bags on one by one. 

She went to the fridge and started drinking right from the milk carton. 

A strong feeling went through her and she knew he was present in her apartment. 

She turned aroung to see her beloved sitting on her couch staring right at her. 

She dropped the milk and all she could here was the sound of it spilling on her floor. She stared back at him and finally said, "Michael, my god why are you here?" 

He didnt answer but just stared right back. She could not read him and didnt know what to expect. She thought of the baby but realized her coat was too big for him to notice. 

He got up and walked slowly towards her. She got out her gun. 

"Stop Michael please get out!" 

But he kept walking and went right up to her and grabbed the gun from her. He gently backed her into the wall and he treated her with care. 

He got close to her face and stared at her until she made eye contact. 

"We have to talk." He said with no emotion. We-We have nothing to talk about." She had trouble looking into her icy green eyes. 

He sensed that she was a bit afraid and back up a bit. "I know the real reason that you lied to me." 

"What are you talking about? I want you to leave now. I do not care about you," she replied with fear in her voice. 

He walked back up to her and started to unbutton her coat."Michael what do you think you are doing? Stop." 

She watched his every movement like a hawk. He got down on his knees and unbuttoned the bottom half of her blouse and exposed her swelled abdomen. 

She looked up to the ceiling and realized that he was aware of her secret. 

He placed his hands on her abdomen and rubbed them all over. He placed a kiss right in the center and looked back up at her. 

She loved the feeling of his warm moist lips on her and how he was praising their child with such affection. But then she put on a straight face. 

He got back up and looked into her eyes. He looked down to her lips and placed a little kiss on them and then backed up. 

"Why didnt you tell me?" 

"Michael, please leave. You are not part of my life anymore. I dont want this to be harder then it already is." 

"I will not leave my baby, Nikita. I wont let you or anyone else take my child from me. I love you with all of my heart but that child is the most purest part of my life." 

She got angry and started to cry. "Michael, how can you say that when you have Adam. This baby is not a replacement for Adam." 

"I know that Nikita. Everyone and everything I have ever loved has been taken away from me." He started to cry a bit."Simone, Adam and almost you once. But this child is different. Adam wasnt made out of love but under the order of Section and I hated everyday lying to my son. Yes I love him and would die for him but he would not be alive if Section wasnt involved in some way." 

Nikita started to tear up and sob. He came up to her and held her chin up to look at him. 

"Our child was made out of pure love on that boat. Section or Center had nothing to do with the little miracle we made. This baby means so much to me and knowing that you are the mother of my baby is the greatest gift that life has given me. I love you Nikita and the baby." 

She looked at him with tearful eyes and said,"Michael please stop. Please go I dont--" 

"What Nikita? You dont love me? Then why are you crying? Why didnt you shoot me? Why are you still carrying my baby? Please Nikita give up this act and let me see how you truly feel." 

She wanted to take him right there but Elena's face flashed through her mind. "Michael I cant. Things are so complicated." 

"Lets worry about them in the morning. Let me prove my love to you and our baby tonight." 

She looked longingly at his lips. "Michael--" 

He just started to kiss her ferociously and reclaim those lips that were so familiar to him. She kissed back with just as much passion and they both started to cry. 

He looked back at her and she said,"Michael I am so sorry. I love you so much." 

He lifted her up into his arms and carried mom and baby to the bedrooom and he laid her down gently and started with gentle raining kisses. 

\------------------------------------------------- 

Mr. Jones turned off the screen. "Thank God she is already pregnant. The way those to go at it, who knows how many babies she will pop out." 

Meanwhile else where another screen turned off. "Well Nikita It looks like I need to pay you a visit. Dont think just because you have a little bundle is going to stop me from taking what is rightfully mine." 

Elena turned to go to bed to think about her plan. 

As he laid her onto the bed, he took a minute to just get up and look down at her and take in all of her beauty that he had been missing for so long. 

"Michael, I love you." She said it truthfully and without regret. She could no longer deny him or herself how she truly felt. 

He leaned down and started to brush her lips with his own. He was going to reclaim what was rightfully his. 

He started to kiss her a little harder and nudged her mouth open with his tongue. 

She rubbed her hands through his hair and down his neck. She met his tongue with hers and together they kissed in a passionate unison. 

He looked back up at her and said, " Let me show you how much I love you. Relax." 

She was going to give him full submission. She owed him that. 

He started to kiss down her neck and sucked at a sensitive part and she moaned a bit. 

She could feel his warm moist lips going all over her neck and she could feel his growing arousal and knew it would not be too long when they would once be joined as one. 

He slowly sat her up and unbuttoned her shirt and exposed her beautiful breasts. He looked at her with a firey hunger in his eyes and leaned down and slowly started to suck one of her breasts while twiddling the other with his thumb. 

She leaned her head back nad closed her eyes. He began to suck harder and made her moan. "Michael, please." 

She was slowly starting to become very aroused and wanted him. 

He looked up at her and with his eyes told her to be patient. He was going to be gentle with her only for the baby's sake and if not he would have taken her on the kitchen floor. 

She removed hes shirt and exposed his muscular chest. She kissed his abdomen as he stood up but she pulled back when he started to take of her pants. 

When he took them off, he ran his lips on her ankle and ran them up to her hip where he licked every part of her thighs. 

"Lie down" 

She did as he said he sat below her legs and spread them. 

He looked at her underwear and got a pair of scissors out of the night stand and cut them off. 

Then he just sat there and looked her moonlit body up and down. He leaned down and ran kisses all over her abdomen and spoke French to his unborn child. 

She loved feeling him love their baby but she loved how he worshiped his baby. 

She felt a kick and he looked up suddenly. She took his hand and put it to there their child was moving inside. 

"She knows you are here." 

"She?" he asked. 

She bit her lip and looked at him with happy eyes. "Yes its a girl." 

He put his head on her abdomen and felt his child move around and she could feel his tears on her skin. 

He never had time with Elena to bond with Adam like this and he was enjoying every part. 

"She is saying Daddy please continue." 

He looked up and smiled. He gave his baby one more kiss then began to kiss his way down and down to her secret treasure. 

He felt her and could see she was ready but he wanted to make her completely his. 

\------------------------------------------------- 

Mr. Jones woke up and said,"Monique please send in the Section Four reports." 

"Yes Sir." 

"I wonder how Ozzie and Harriet are doing." 

He flipped on the screen and then quickly flipped it off. 

"Oh bugger, they have only just started. No wonder she likes him so much. I need tips from him." 

\------------------------------------------------- 

Meanwhile, Elena packed her bags and checked her tickets. 

She planned on bringing home a special surprise for her son and nothing can stop her He looked up at her and she held her hands to the sheets. He started to kiss and move his tongue lightly around inside of her. 

She moaned at the feeling of him beginning to taste her. He started to dart his tongue in and out faster and deeper to hit her sensitive walls. He wanted her to completely give in to him. 

He started to pull at her breasts with his hands and massage them. She was losing it and she came quickly. He still continued to hit her walls with his strong tongue and she bucked against him. 

"Michael, please." 

He was fully aroused as well. 

"Ok, be patient." 

He stood up and made eye contact with her. She watched him unbuckle his pants and reveal his large throbbing arousal. They both needed to be joined together again. 

He lay down next to her on her side and opened up her legs. He nudged her with his manhood to tease her. 

She was pushing his hips towards her opening that was ready for him. 

He entered her slowly and she opened her mouth but he made her keep eye contact. 

He went inside more every five seconds and she held onto his hands and he finally... 

Fully entered her and she moaned. 

Her walls tightened around him and he was home again. As she adjusted, he moved slowly inside of her and kept it at a gentle pace. 

He would take his manhood almost completely out of her then gently back in. 

He kissed at her neck and held her hips to guide him. 

She came quickly and she looked at him. They were happy and stayed connected the entire night. 

\------------------------------------------------- 

"Mommy, when will you be back," Adam asked with sad tears in his eyes. 

"Sweetheart, Mommy will be back real soon and I am going to bring a big surprise." 

"Why cant I come with you?" 

Elena thought for a moment and changed her mind. 

"You know what? You are right Mommy wont leave you here. I am going to take you along too." 

"Yeah, will I still get my surprise?" 

She looked at him with big eyes. " Oh yes my beautiful boy, nothing is going to get in the way for what I have for you." 

"I want to pack my trucks." 

"Ok you go do that." 

Adam left the room. He was seven now and very intelligent. 

"Oh my Michael your son has your brains. I am going to bring him to you and then there will be no way that you can deny us. But not right away, in order for you to be allowed to see Adam you will have to do something for me." 

\------------------------------------------------- 

Mr. Jones clicked off the screen. 

"This is getting good but I dont know why that bird talks to herself. God I cant figure women out. 

\------------------------------------------------- 

Michael and Nikita lay entwined together as the early morning light was coming through. Both of the hands were covering her abdomen where their treasure was hidden. 

Last night Michael had made love to her but he had entered her slowly because he didnt want to risk anything with the baby. 

They lay there listening to each other's breathing and still connected. 

She woke up first and looked at her beautiful mate. She saw how protective he was of their unborn little girl. 

She wished that they could stay like this forever but Elena crossed her mind and realized that she might lose Michael. She would let him choose but now she never wants him to leave. 

He was looking at her and asked, "What are you thinking about?" 

"Michael, you scared me. Um well we need to discuss something very important." 

He kissed her lips and licked her nose. 

"We will. I just want to lay here for a bit and then we can take a shower. The three of us." 

He started to kiss her neck but she moaned through and managed to say,"Alright but promise we will talk." 

He looked up and brushed the side of her face with his hand. "We will." 

She let him caress her but deep down she still had her fears. After they had taken their shower, Michael went downstairs to make breakfast. Nikita put on a little sundress and walked down in her bare feet. 

She had to talk to Michael before anyone else did. 

He looked up and smiled at her and handed her a piece of bacon into her mouth. 

He was just in a pair of sweat pants and a T-shirt. He saw that she wanted to talk to him and so he sat down on the couch while breakfast cooked. 

"Nikita, whatever it is we will deal with it. Tell me whats wrong." He looked her straight in the eyes and made her look at him. 

She grabbed his hands and glared at him. "Michael before we can be together again there are some complications that you should know about." 

Ding Ding. 

The bell on the stove rang. "One minute Michael," he said and he got up to take the eggs and bacon off of the stove. 

"Nikita come sit and eat then we will discuss it." 

She sighed and planned for no more interruptions. 

\------------------------------------------------- 

Elena, Adam and Safie, who was Elena's colloege friend arrived at the hotel. 

"Mommy look at the big beds." Adam jumped all over each bed. 

"Sweetheart. Come over and see Mommy." 

Adam came and sat by his mother. 

"Safie is going to watch you today and i want you to behave for her. Promise you will be a good boy." 

"I am a good boy. I love you Mommy." He gave her a kiss and ran to Safie. 

"Safie make sure he wears his coat." 

"Alright!" Safie and Adam left to spend the day together. 

Elena walked to get her coat . "Now to go get what I came for. The little blond whore will not even know what hit her." 

\------------------------------------------------- 

Mr. Jones clicked on the screen and opened his eyes slightly."Oh wow now its rated PG." 

"Monique, have someone follow Adam in the park today and have someone watch Elena as well." 

"Yes Mr. Jones." 

"Now the good stuff." Michael and Nikita smiled at each other as they finished breakfast. Michael cleared the plates while Nikita went into the livingroom to wait on the couch. 

She felt the baby start to move and she placed her hands to feel the baby's kick. 

"What are you doing to your mommy?" Michael asked as he came form behind and placed his arms around Nikita from the back and on her abdomen. 

"She is saying that Mommy has something to tell you." 

Michael came around the couch and placed a light kiss on her stomach and Nikita's forehead. 

"I am all yours." 

She took a deep breath but kept her hands with his on their baby. 

"Michael, the reason that I let you go in the first place was to let you be free to choose..." 

Knock. Knock. Knock. 

"I will get it." He began to walk out of the room and Nikita followed. 

He opened the door and his first wife stood before him and her eyes were all teary. 

"Oh my god it is you." She jumped in his arms and started to cry. 

Michael just stood there unsure of how to react. She backed away and touched his face. 

"My god I cant believe its really you." 

She looked to Nikita and said,"How can I thankyou enough." 

"What?" Nikita said confused. She had backed against the wall holding her stomach. 

"Nikita what have you done?" Michael said looking at her with confused eyes. 

"Oh Nikita you didnt tell him? Why dont we sit down Michael. We need to talk." 

Elena walked to Nikita's living room and Michael glared at Nikita with hurt eyes. He followed and Nikita did as well but she was in shock. She had no clue what Elena had planned. 

\------------------------------------------------= 

They all sat for minutes staring at each other. 

"I guess-- I will start," Elena said with confidence. 

"Michael," she said getting his attention. "There are sme things that you should know. Nikita and I planned this whole day." 

Nikita got up and screamed,"Elena what the hell are you saying?" 

Michael got up and held Nikita back. 

"The truth Nikita. He deserves to know." 

Nikita was screaming,"Michael dont listen to her She is lying. Stop. Let go!" 

"Nikita calm down and sit. Please for the baby,"Michael said gently and Nikita sat down slowly. 

"I will continue then," Elena saig getting the reaction she wanted. 

"Michael while we were married I was apart of Center the whole time. But I married you because I loved you. Nikita knew about me all along and obviously she hasnt told you yet." 

Michael and Nikita both looked at her shocked. Nikita was surprised because Elena was lying. 

"Nikita told me you were alive and she would find a way to get you back to me and so we planned this day. Adam is in the city too. Nikita is such a great friend to both of us to do this. Dont you agree Michael." 

"Elena, you bitch. Liar. Michael she is lying." 

Michael got up and walked to the window. "Elena can you leave us for a second?" 

"Sure Michael, I will wait outside." She walked out and waited for Michael." 

He turned and looked at Nikita. "How could you do this to me?" 

"Michael I did not do this? She is lying." 

"Silence. It makes sense. She is one of the most honest people I know and she never gave me a reason for me to doubt her to now. You though knew all along and did not tell me." 

Nikita cried,"Michael please you dont know her." 

"Maybe not but I know her better than you. It was convienant for her to show up now." 

" I have to talk to her. We are not finished." 

He was about to walk out and turned and said,"Dont leave town with my baby."\ 

he slammed the door and walked out and had tearsd in his eyes that the one woman he loved so much betrayed him once again. 

Nikita sank to the floor and sobbed. Michael and Elena went to a restaraunt and sat down. 

"Michael, what are you thinking," she asked curiously. 

"I dont know what to think or who to trust." He sat with his eyes down in deep thought. 

"Michael, I know that you have a good friendship with Nikita and I understand that she is a little emotional because shes having a baby without a father." 

Michael looked and her and thought that maybe Elena did not know about he and Nikita's relationship and he planned to test her further to see who was telling the truth. 

"Where's Adam?" 

She looked at him with a smile. "He is with my friend Safie." 

He looked a bit worried."Does he know that I am alive?'' 

"Oh no Michael not yet. But he will be so happy." 

Michael reached over and grabbed her hand. "Do not tell him until I am ready. I have to figure things out." 

"What is there to figure out Michael. We need you." 

"Yes but you and Nikita have both lied to me. I need time to think." 

She looked unhappy but gave in."Ok Michael here is my number at the hotel." 

She took one last look at him and then walked away. 

He was confused with his love for Nikita and the idea of seeing Adam again. He wanted Nikita so much but she had lied to him before and hopefully she wasnt now. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Nikita sat on the floor hoding her abdomen. 

She understood why Michael was confused because she had lied to him about loving him and the baby. 

But she did not understand how he could be so stupid and believe Elena. 

She had to get away because she could now see that Elena was unpredictable. 

She went up and started to pack her bags when she heard the door open. 

Shw went down the stairs to see Michael standing there looking at her. 

"Where do you think you are going?" he asked staring with confused eyes. 

"Michael I need to get away for a few days. I understand why you dont believe me but I cant prove my love to you more than I have." 

"Nikita I love you too and my son. I need time to think. You both have betrayed me" 

"Michael, Stop!" she flipped. "Stop thinking of yourself for once. I made a mistake and now you are going to punish me. How can you act like such an idiot? Cant you see that she is using your son as bait to reel you in?" 

"Nikita dont talk about Elena that way. She has always been a good mother to Adam." 

"Michael stop defending someone you dont even know. You have changed since you left Section. What do you think I was trying to tell you before you left?" 

Michael looked at the love of his life and did believe her but Adam was sticking out in his mind. 

"I have to go." he lifeted her hand and placed a gentle kiss on her hand. 

"Please wait and dont leave town. Once I settle things out in my mind Ill come back. I am not going to leave you behind. My two children are the ones I have to think of the most." 

He had to leave because he hated hurting her. She was right and he was becoming weak and thinking with his heart and not his head. He wanted to just be with Nikita but he had to find out just what Nikita and Elena had to do with each other and he had to think about Adam. If it came down to choosing, would he choose his son or his unborn daughter? 

She screamed before he left and he went back in the house to see her on the floor holding her abdomen. 

He picked her up gently and held her."Nikita whats wrong?" 

"I dont know. Its the baby. Michael it hurts and she held onto him. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

As Michael held onto the sobbing Nikita, he picked up his cell phone and called for some help. 

He looked down at her as she was crying and whimpering in his arms. "Nikita, breathe. Everyithing will be fine, help is coming." 

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. He knew that there was nohting that he could do but be there for her. 

He kept her calm and quiet. The minutes passed like hours. He prayed to God that they would get here soon and also that Nikita and the baby would make it. He was not ready to lose either one of them. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Monique, get the car ready." 

Mr. Jones was putting on his coat for he was going to see Nikita. He had not meant for things to get this far. He would protect Nikita from anyone who tried to hurt her including Michael if it came to that. 

He walked out of the door and headed to see someone else first. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

They arrived at the hospital and Nikita was being wheeled down the hallway one hand on her abdomen the other in Michaels. 

"I am sorry Sir you will have to wait out here." 

"Michael? Please dont leave me. I cant lose you and the baby." She lloked up at him with tear-stained eyes. 

He leaned down and caressed the side of her face. "Our baby is a fighter. You both will be fine." 

They let go of each others hands and Michael watched through the glass as they worked on Nikita. 

He blamed himself for what happened because he was only thinking of what he needed and not what Nikita needed. She was in no condition for the stress he had put her through. 

If anything happened to the baby because, he would never forgive himself. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The next morning, Adam creeped up and looked at his sleeping mother. 

"Mommy, wake up!" He yelled and started to laugh. 

She opened her eyes and saw her joyful son prancing around the room. 

"Mommy, Mommy. today you and I get to spend the whole day together." 

"Thats right sweetheart. Why dont you go to your room and get ready." 

"Ok Mommy,"'he replied with an excited voice. 

She got up out of bed when she heard a knock at the door. 

She opened it and saw Mr.Jones standong before her. 

"Please come in." 

"I came to discuss you and Michael. I saw what you did the other day and I dont believe that was your best way to handle it." 

"Sir, you gave me permission to get him back and I am trying to do that the best way I can." She looked at him curious why he was getting involved. 

"I would not be here if it was not important. Nikita is in the hospital because i believe of stress and I told you that I did not want her hurt." 

"Oh I am so sorry. That was not my intention to hurt her. I did not know that she was having a baby." 

"Alirght, I will let this pass but I am keeping an eye on you." He left the hotel room and walked away. 

She sat down with tremedous joy in her soul. She would go to the hospital while Michael and Nikita were vunerable. She picked up the phone. 

"Safie. Hi can you please watch Adam today. Something important has come up." 

Now with what she had planned Michael would not be able to deny his son any longer. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The doctor came out. 

Michael stood up. He had been pacing for hours and holding his hands in his head. He had red blood shot eyes and dark circles. 

"Nikita is stabilized and a few more tests are being run. She is 22 weeks to be exact and from what I can tell that pain came from stress." 

Michael closed his eyes on those words. he may have hurt his child because of his stupidity. 

"And the baby?" Michael asked with fear in his eyes. 

"The baby is stabilized as well. The second heat monitor measures the baby. Nikita is sleepign now but you can see her. Let stress the better." 

"Thankyou doctor." Michael walked in and over to her bed. 

"Im sorry to both of you." He took Nikita's hand andplaced his and hers over the baby. He looked at the monitor and then back at the baby. 

"You are the most precious person to me. I promise you I will do everything in my power to care for you. You have a great mother and I will love and take care of her to. We both want and need you. Knowing that your mommy and Inare the only two people int he world who could make you is the greatest treasure to me. I love you." He kissed her abdomen and stayed by Nikita's side. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Mommy why do I have to go with Safie, you promised." Adam was tearing up and getting angry. 

Elena held onto his shoulders,"Remember that surprise that Mommy told you about." He nodded. "Well I am trying to get it for you today and Mommy needs to go to see if its ready." 

"Ok Mommy. But can me and Safie go feed the ducks. Daddy and I used to feed the ducks by our old house and i want to do it again." 

"Yes sweetheart, I will tell Safie." 

Adam left the room. "Safie, I want you to take him to this park by this time. It has to be exactly in that park. Do you understand?" 

"Yes I do." 

"Good." 

Adam came back out. "Bye mommy." 

he gave her a big hug and she said,"I love you so much." 

She left the room and smiled because she was going to have her family by the end of the day. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Michael was looking out the windopw when he heard her sweet voice. 

"Michael?" She opened her eyes slowly and tried to analyze where she was. 

"Shh, you are in the hospital." 

She had a scared look on her face and looked at all of the equipment. 

"The baby? I she alright?" 

Michael placed his hands on her shoulders. "Nikita calm down. You are both fine. The doctors are finishing the tests but everything is fine." 

"Michael I dont know what I would do if I lost her." 

"You wont lose her. Rest now." 

He held her hand and she squeezed his. "I love you Michael." 

He held her hand till she fell asleep." 

\------------------------------------------------- 

Elena walked into the hospital and found out what room Nikita was in. 

She went to the window and saw Michael holding her hand. She was jealous but she waited a moment to get her act together. 

She knocked on the door and Michael looked up. He motioned for her to wait and she walked away from the door. 

He kissed Nikita' forehead and whispered,"I will be back." He left her to sleep. 

He walked out to Elena. "Why are you here?" 

"Well I heard that Nikita was ill and she is my friend so I came to see her." 

"Wheres Adam? You should be with him." 

"He is with Safie. He is fine." She smiled at his concern for Adam. 

"Have you told him anything about me yet?" 

"No of course not. We have to figure that out together." 

"Elena, I want you to take him home. Please for his sake. He has learned to live withou me. It would confuse him." 

She was boiling inside. "How can you throw us away like that? What could possibly be more important than your son?" 

"Elena, he is important to me. I want what is best for him and I feel it is without me. I really cannot talk now." He was about to leave. 

"Michael, you are choosing a blond whore who you knocked up over us? I cannot believe you." 

Michael just realized that Elena had finally broken. 

"Nikita nor I never told you the baby was mine. You told me she was your friend. What are you trying to accomplish by lying?" 

She realized she had blown her act. "Michael i would do anything for Adam, even lie. He needs you. I need you." 

He walked up to her and said,"Elena, there was a time when I would have come back but I love someone else and it would be wrong of me to live with you when I would be thinking of another. I have the baby to think about to. Adam is strong and I trust his care to you." 

She was livid and furious. "Michael, wait. I have something to show you before you make your decision. Come with me to the balcony." 

"Alright but only for a minute." 

\------------------------------------------------- 

Nikita woke up and called Michael' name but he was not in the room. 

"Hello Luv." 

She looked up to Mr. Jones holding flowers and a present. 

"How are the both of you?" 

" We are ok. Have you seen Michael?" 

He thought to himself,'She cant even not think about him when she is sick. How does he do it.' 

"Sir?" 

"Oh yea he is on the balcony." 

"Oh, what brings you here?" 

"Well I came to see you. You know I worry about you cupcake." 

"Thankyou. Oh my back hurts. I need to take a walk. Lets go see Michael." 

" Are you sure its alright to walk?" He wanted her to be safe and not take any chances." I will ask the nurse. 

\------------------------------------------------- 

Michael and Elena stood on the balcony looking out to the park. 

"Michael, please think about this. Nikita is perfectly capable of caring for herself and the baby." 

"I need her and love her. I will not walk away from her or my baby." 

She turned his face towards her."That baby is not Adam. It will not replace the hole in your heart. Look down there by the pond and tell me what you see." 

Michael stared down and immediately spotted his dark haired son feefing the ducks. Tears welled up in his eyes as memories of he and Adam went through his mind. 

"Oh my god. He is so big." 

She had him."Yes he is. He talks about you every day." 

He saw Adam running to each edge of the pond throwing bread crumbs. He saw his little boy's smile. 

"Tell me this Michael, you cant leave a child who is not even born yet and you can stand here and tell me that you can leave that little boy down there. Tell me you love us" 

Michael did not know how to answer. He did not expect this. 

"I love Nikita." 

She was getting angry. "Look at me." 

It was hard to take his eyes of his son but he did. 

"My father's company gave me a will that I have to sign if I want Adam to--" 

Michael was worried. "Adam to do what?" 

"To inherit my father's company. That means that from this point on Adam will be trained and learn how to run terrorism." 

" You are crazy. How could you?" He wouldve have strangled her if she wasnt a woman. "How could you use my child against me?" 

"Because I want you Michael. If you want to see Adam ever again. I want you to cut all ties with Nikita and her bastard baby. We will leave and disappear together. Look at him and tell me you want that to happen. We were happy as a family." 

He looked at her with angry icy eyes. "You are crazy--" 

"I know that. i am crazy for my sons happiness." 

"No Elena for your own. I wont let you do that to him." 

\------------------------------------------------- 

Nikita had gotten permission to walk and she was with Mr. Jones. 

"Dollface, are you alright?" He held onto her waist. 

"Yes perfect. There is the balcony. Oh theres Michael," she sadi looking confused."Why is she here?" 

"I dont know. Good question." 

\------------------------------------------------- 

Elena saw Nikita form the corner of her eye in the window which meant Nikita could not hear what they were saying. 

"Michael, please look at me." 

He did so and was sad for what she was doing to him. 

She put her hands on his face and said. "Come back to us," she forced a kiss on his lips and held them there. 

\------------------------------------------------- 

Nikita turned away in shock and despair. Mr.Jones was shocked too. 

"Get me out of this hospital and out of this country." 

"Nikita I think you should wait to talk to him." 

"No Jones. I cant take this stress anymore. I cant think right now. Please let us leave." 

"Alright." 

In Mr. Jones mind, he felt that things could not be any worse. Michael put his hands on Elena's shoulders and backed away from the kiss. "Why did you do that?" 

"Well, you are my husband arent you. I am trying to make you see clearly." 

He looked at her with intense eyes and said,"Elena, part of me will always love the life we had together with Adam. But I moved on and need to focus on what is right in that hospital room." 

"How can you turn your back on your son?" 

He looked away with sad eyes down to his son. "I would love to go down there and pick him up but I cant. He would not understand and I want him to have as normal a life as possible." 

Elena grabbed and turned him towards her. "Michael, I dont think that you get me clearly. I will disappear with him and sign him to the will if you dont do this. Make your choice Adam or you unborn daughter. you have only one choice." 

Michael was so angry with her and her had to come up with a quick plan. He looked down as he son sat down to eat, Who would he choose?" 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Nikita and Jones were in the car on their way to the airport. The hospital did not exactly want to realease her but they could not force her to stay. 

"Nikita, maybe you should not have left so soon. You should talk to him." 

She was staring out the car window and grazing her fingers over her abdomen. 

"What would be the point in listening to his lies to make me feel better. From where you and I stood he clearly sent the message of who he wants." 

Mr. Jones was beginning to feel sorry for playing with her life. "So now what just pack up ad leave? Where do you plan to go and to do?" 

"I am going to Monaco. I need to get away from stress so my daughter can make it through the pregnanacy. I cant bear to face Michael and hear him say he wants Elena." 

Mr. Jones held her hand. "So there is nothing I can say to stop you?" 

She looked at him and gave him a hug and started to cry. "I have lost everything. I cant lose the baby. Its all I have left of him. I have to go." 

Mr. Jones nodded and held the sobbing Nikita. He had a few words for Michael. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Michael pulled Elena and backed her against the wall. 

"You will not jeopardize him with that kind of life. I will protect him form you as I have said if necessary." 

She smiled and said,"Then you will have to see him." 

"We will discuss this later. I need to see Nikita." 

He left her and took one last look at his son. Elena did not know that Michael had someone watching them since Michael left them. He walked through the door and down the halllway. 

He looked in Nikita's room and saw that she was not in the room and he started to panic. 

A nurse walked by. "Excuse me where is the woman who was in this room?'' 

"Oh she checked out." 

Michael' heart dropped. "What?" 

"Let me see her chart. Ahh yes she checked out to go home." 

"Thankyou." Michael didnt know what to do at the moment. He was in complete shock. 

She would not just leave without a reason and he had to act fast. He left immediately for her apartment. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Nikita was about to board her plane and she kissed Mr. Jones goodbye. 

"I will call you. I promise." 

Mr. Jones held her shoulders. "You sure about this?" 

"Yes it is what is best for me and the baby. Michael wont need to worry about us. I love you and take care." She walked on board to her plane. 

Mr. Jones went back to his office and felt that somehting was not right in this situation and he would find out who was responsible. Michael or Elena? 

Michael opened the door to her apartment. 

"Nikita?" He searched the whole place but could not find her. "My god please where are you?" 

His love and his baby were nowhere to be found. Michael sat on her couch and cried. He would wait for her as long as he could. She had to return, she loved him and would not do this without a good reason, he hoped. 

\-------------------------------------------------- 

Three weeks passed and all Michael left the apartment for was to check on Adam discreetly. Elena had a mission so she was not around to threaten Michael. 

Every thime that Michael saw Adam, he felt the urge to just go up and scoop him up. But Nikita's image always popped in his mind and he would not give up on her. 

He had had it. He went to Mr. Jones for answers and would choke them out of him if he had too. 

Nobody would keep him from finding the baby and Nikita. 

\---------------------------------------------------- 

Elena looked at the will in her hand and held a pen She kissed it and said," The key to Michael's undoing. Our son is the most sought out successor to my father in the terrorist community." 

Mr. Jones was sittng at his piano when he heard his door bust open. 

He turned around to see Michael walk in with a very angered face. 

"Michael, how lovely to see you? I hope you didnt kill anymore of my guards." 

Michael pulled out his gun and held it to Mr. Jones' head."Where is Nikita?" 

"Nikita? Michael that is your problem if she doesnt tell you where she is going." 

Michael clicked the gun back and Jones was trembling."Let me make this clear. Nothing and no one is going to keep me from Nikita and the baby. Not even you. Now tell me where she is." 

"Alright, Michael put the gun down and we will chat." 

Michael sensed he would not get anywhere by keeping a gun in his face so he put it behind his jacket and sat down. 

"Alright Michael thats better. Let me make this clear. I will protect Nikita from being hurt again." 

"Again? Why did she leave?" Michael was confused. He was yearning to hear the answer. 

"God, Michael. How could you have not figured this out? Nikita left because she knew you were going to choose Elena over her. She needs mental stability right now for the rest of the pregnancy." 

"What? How did she get the idea that I was choosing Elena?" 

"Michael we saw you two kissing on the balcony of the hospital. I thought you had nore class than to do it than when Nikita was in the hospital." 

Michael stood up and paced around and ripped his hair with his hands. "My God' I need to find her. Tell me where she is." 

"Im sorry Michael. I will protect her and the baby. She means the world to me." 

Michael came over and jacked him against the wall. "Jones you have been toying with my life and Nikitas because this is a game to you. You are partly responsible." 

Jones looked at his with shocked eyes. 

"Trust me I know alot about you. Tell me where she is." 

Jones just stared at him and said,"No I wont let you ruin her life like you did Elena's." 

Michael punched his in the ribs. "Nikita and the baby are mine. They dont belong to you or Center for you to use. Where are they?" 

Jones paused for a second to regain his breath."Alright, she is in Monaco." 

Michael let him go but socked him once more in the ribs. "Thats for messing with my family." 

Michael was going to go to Monaco but he had to pick up a special gift for Nikita. 

\------------------------------------------------- 

Elena was typing on her computer when she began to think about the will in her bag. 

She would get Michael back with this. He would not be able to deny his sons life. 

All of a sudden she heard screams and she ran into the linving room of the hotel suite to find the door wide open and Safie on the ground with a gun shot to her arm. 

"Adam!" Elena called and searched everywhere but he was nowhere to be found. 

"Safie what happened?" Elena was screaming. 

"Three men came in out of nowhere and grabbed Adam. One shot me. Oww it hurts." 

"Keep going Safie." 

"They ran out. They have Adam. Im sorry." 

Elena paced back and forth. She stumbled upon a note. 

WE HAVE YOUR SON. WE WILL CALL WITH INFORMATION. DO NOT INVOLVE CENTER. 

Elena fell to the floor and screamed. 

\------------------------------------------------- 

Nikita was planting flowers in a tank top and a pair of short talls. 

She liked living by the beach. She missed home though and she missed Michael. She always wondered what he was doing and where he was. 

She was starting to get hungry and went inside. 

She was a little over six months and the baby moved alot. She was finding it hard to move around. 

She was in the refrigerator when she heard his voice. 

"Nikita." 

She stood up but kept her back to him. "Michael please go. I beg you to go." 

He began to walk to her slowly. "I am not leaving you again." 

She took her gun out of her drawer and faced his with tears in her eyes. 

"Please go home to your wife and son." 

"I am home with them but its my daughter actually." 

He reached her and took the gun out of her hand. 

She melted at his touch. He got closer and looked down to her lips and then into her eyes with intensity. 

He leaned down and kissed them lightly. She kissed back but then pulled away. 

"No Michael, I wont do this." 

"I love you, Nikita and our baby." 

She turned to him and cried,"Michael if you cared for us at all. Then you will let us be happy and alone. I will continue to run from you. Stop coming to find us." 

He looked at her with serious but loving eyes."Nikita you may be able to keep me from you but you cant take the baby away." 

"Its my baby Michael, let it be." 

"Its mine too Nikta and I will not lose her." 

"Michael why are you here? Go back to Elena." 

He came up to her and backed her to the couch to sit down and he also joined her. 

"I choose you, I know what you thought you saw that day but let me tell you what happened. Please listen." 

She saw that he was truthful so she agreed. 

\------------------------------------------------ 

Elena had received a phone call about where to meet her sons kidnapper. 

She drove to an abandoned ware house. She looked around inside and it was very dark. 

She followed the instructions to the dot and would not do anyting to risk Adam's life. 

She stood in the middle of the dark room. She heard a match light up and turned around to see a man smoking a cigar. 

He had bright blue eyes and whitish hair with a little black in it. 

She recognized him but could not remember. 

"Hello Elena, please sit down." 

She knew the voice. It was Paul of Section One. Or Operations. 

"Lets chat about the boy shall we?" 

Nikita sat there and held Michael's hands as he finished his story and she believed in him because she knew how malicious Elena could be. She also told Michael that she would help him protect Adam if needed. 

He held onto her not wanting to let go. "Nikita, I love you and I dont want to lose you again. My heart beats only when I have your love." 

"Oh Michael dont go all poetic on me." She was tearing up though because he was so open with her. 

He leaned back and kissed her forehead and then sat back on the couch. 

"Nikita, I have a favor to ask?" 

"Whats that?" She looked at him and rubbed the side of his face with her fingers. 

He got down on one knee and held her her left hand. 

"Oh my Michael." She was nervous. She never dreamed that he would want to marry again. 

"I didnt prepare a speech for you but this comes from my heart." 

She took a deep breath and tried to keep from crying as he looked straight into her eyes with his intense green eyes. 

"I have loved you from the first day I met you. I know that over the years we have had many trials and hard times that threatened us but together our love survived them. I have loved before but not the way I feel about you. You are my other half. Without you I cannot go on." 

She was starting to cry. He put his hands to her face and dried her tears. 

"Im not done yet." She laughed at his humor. 

"I want us to take our love before God and make it a blessed love. God has given us each other and our baby. I want to have many babies with you and love them all. I love you and I am not asking you to be my wife but begging you to be. Marry me, Nikita." 

She did not know what to say. She was so full of happiness beyond words. She never thought that her and Michael would ever be husband and wife. Plus, he would belong to her. Not bad. 

She told her mind not to joke at a time like this and she leaned to him and kissed him passionately. 

He talked through the kisses. "I.., take that.. as a ..... yes." 

"Yes!" 

They leaned back on the couch and kissed all over each other Elena sat down but inside she was so full of fear. She knew this man by his reputation and knew that he had alot of power and he was ruthless. 

"Mrs. Samuelle, I am sure by now that you know who I am. I am sorry to put you through such an inconvience but..." 

"Inconvience! You kidnapped my son. Where is he? I want to see him. Please." 

"Elena, please have patience. I am not doing this to hurt you. I am looking for your husband. He is the one I want to deal with. You see I have a little trade to make with him and Adam is a part of the package. I still need the other half." 

"What other half?" She was afraid of what he would ask for. 

"That is where you come in. I need your help in getting what I need." 

"I will not do anything to hurt Michael!" She spit in his face and was angry. 

He flipped on a screen to show her shon playing in a locked room. She went up to the screen and touched it. 

"As you can see he is fine right now. Perfectly alright. If you want him to stay that way then do as I say." 

She looked at Operations then back with her son. What choice did she have? She had to do what he asked. 

\------------------------------------------------- 

Michael and Nikita sat up from kissing for the last twenty minutes. 

"Gosh I havent made out like that since high school." 

Michael looked at her with soft loving eyes and rubbed the back of her neck. He leand his head and started to kiss her neck. 

"I think Mommy needs a shower." 

Nikita closed her eyes at the feel of his lips on her skin. "I love the sound of that. Mommy. Something I never thought I would be. But you are right. Ill take a shower." 

He grabbed her back down when she stood up."No the three of us will need to be clean and thats Daddy's job." 

Michael and Nikita stood up together and Michael took her by the hand and led her upstairs. 

When they reached the shower Michael turned her chin up to his face and kissed the tip of her nose. 

He unbuckled her shortalls and let them fall to the ground. 

"Nikita, you arent wearing underwear," he said as he nibbled her ear. He rubbed his hands all over her swolen belly. 

"Michael you dont have to do this. I know you love me." 

He got down on his knees and licked her naval area then looked up at her. 

"I take care of my women." 

He removed her tank top and kissed the tips of her breasts. He leaned back and wnet to the shower and turned on the water. 

He turned around and just stood and stared at her. She was beautiful, gracious and carrying their child. What else could he ask for? 

He went back over to her. She put her hands to his belt area and untucked his shirt. She leaned in and kissed nis bottom lip and sucked on his bottom lip. She reomved his shirt and ran her hands up and down his chest. 

She knew every part of him. He removed his pants then out his hands on her back and pulled her close to him. 

He led her to the shower and pulled her hair out of her ponytail. He put her in the shower first. 

She closed her eyes and loved the warm water hitting her skin. Michael came and held her from behind. He placed his hands on her abdomen and she joined hers with his. 

He kissed the back of her neck and her shoulders. She held his hands tightly and closed her eyes and took in the sensation of having his lips and the water all over her. 

He turned her around and placed his hands on each side of her head. He kissed each eyelid and kissed down the side of her face. 

He reacked her neck and nibbled in her sensitive spot. 

She placed her hands in his hair and moaned. 

He kissed and lick the outline of her collarbone. He backed her against the cold tiles. 

She was too occupied to notice how cold they were. 

He went to her first breast and flicked it with his tongue. He took the whole breast it and sucked on it lightly. He played with the other one with his hand. 

He started to suck harder and she kept her hands on his shoulders. He moved to its twin and appiled the same treatment. He moved down to her belly button and licked her stomach. 

He moved all over her swollen abdomen and whispered in French to his daughter inside. He moved down past her curls and lightly blew on her treasure. 

She shuddered at the feel of him. He lightly began to kiss all around her. She felt his tongue lightly go inside of her and she put her hands in his hair. 

He went inside of her again and licked around her walls. he loved the scent and the taste of her. He was going to make her his once again. 

He held her hands with his at her hips. He was licking harder inside with his tongue and hitting her sensitive spot. 

She loved the feeling of him exploring her most secret parts. 

He darted his tongue in and out forcefully and hit her walls roughly. It didnt take him long to get her to come for him. 

She started to come and he stood up and held onto her. 

She stood for a few minutes limp in his arms. She brought her head up from his shoulders and said my turn. 

He looked at her with wanting eyes. She kissed at his neck and moved down to his naval. The closer she moved down the more heavier he was breathing. 

She was kissing up and down his chest when her one hand slowly massaged his manhood. He was already hard form her touching hip but she kissed down passed his torso and placed a light kiss on the tip of his head. 

He leaned his head back as she placed light kisses all up and down. She then lightly sucked the tip and slowly moved it more into her mouth. 

She sucked a little harder the farther she went down. 

He wanted to be inside of her. She sucked on him hard and took him in. He could not take this treatment. 

He pulled her up to her up to him. She looked sad because she had not finished. He led her out of the shower and laid her down on the bathroom carpet. He could not make it to the bed. 

He leaned on her but stayed on his knees so as to not hurt the baby. He looked at her as he placed his hardened tip by her opening. He pushed a finger inside and felt she was ready. 

"Michael please." 

He nudged her a bit then slowly entered her. He kissed her lips and move his tongue all around her mouth and inched himself all the way in. 

She moaned at the feeling of their reconnection. He sat her up with him so she was on his legs. As they adjusted to sitting up together. He moved inside of her in and out at a slow pace. 

She held her hands aroind his neck and they looked from each other down to their connection. 

He moved at a faster pace and kissed her lips more the harder he moved. 

She leaned back. "Michael!" 

He placed his hands on her hips and buried his face into her shoulder. He moved with a faster and harder pace now. 

He would move almost all the way out of her then plunge back in. Then he would rotate around in her in circles. 

He loved being inside of this angel God had sent. 

She leaned back and moved with his hips. She held his buttox to get deeper. He was delivering hard blows to her walls. 

He leaned back and focused on her eyes. 

"Come with me My Kita." 

He pushed harder. He pulled all the way out and gave three hard pushes to her walls and she came with him. 

His hot fluid poured into her and together their love exploded. He laid down on his back with her on top and cuddled each other and fell asleep after their exhausting shower. 

\------------------------------------------------- 

Mr. Jones heard his door open and he looked up to see Elena walk in. 

"Yes, Elena. I bet I know why you are here. Just dont shoot alright." 

She looked at him with scared eyes. 

"Are you alright? God what has Michael done now?" 

"Nothing," she whispered. She was so fuul of anxiety that she had trouble talking. "Do you know where he is? Is important that I talk to him?" 

"Sorry. I cant reveal his location. He is doing something very important. Is there anything tht I can do?" 

"No I need Michael. Do you know how I can reach him? Please its about Adam." 

Jones stood up and came over to her. "Is he ok?" 

She tried to keep her straight face. "Oh yea. Hes great, I just need Michael. Not to take him for Nikita. We need to talk." 

He saw that she was scared and hiding a secret but he gave her the number but told her to call in a few hours. 

"Thank you." She kissed his cheek and left. 

Jones was not convinced and was worried. "Monique, I want you to find out what is going on with Elena. Have her followed and update me on the boy." 

"Yes sir." 

He could feel it. Something was not right. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Nikita and Michael laid in bed as the morning sunlight begn to seep inside of the windows. 

Michael was awake and Nikita was in his arms and sleeping on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head. 

He was so grateful for this wonderful gift. He had the woman he loved wrapped around him. He had a child on the way. Life was complete. 

She woke up and looked up at him. 

"Good morning," He said softly and kissed her eyebrow. 

"MMM...most definetely good morning. I had a great night." 

She was taking about last night after their shower. They had made love twice before falling asleep and it was a fulfilling night. 

"I love you." She said it with honesty and love. 

He kissed her lips and she kissed him back. She felt his tongue go into her mouth and something hard slide in her mouth. She backed away from him and took it out of her mouth. 

She pulled out a diamond ring and cried at the site of the beautiful ring. 

"Nikita, I forgot to give this to you when I asked . I was a bit occupied." 

"Nikita, be mine." 

She kissed him back and he placed the ring on her finger. 

"Its so beautiful." 

He looked into her eyes and held her chin inhis hand. "Not as beautiful as my baby's mother." 

He slipped his tongue into her mouth and explored her. 

"Oh my." She removed her hands from his face and placed them on her belly. 

"What? Are you ok?" Michael panicked a bit. 

She laughed and siad,"Your daughter is kicking up a storm." 

Michael placed his hands under Nikita and felt his baby move. "Wow, thats amazing." 

He teared up a bit. He still could not believe that this baby was a reality. 

"She must be thanking you for last night." 

He looked into her eyes and kissed her lips sofly as they continued to feel their moving baby. 

"Well she kicks like Daddy." 

He leaned down to the baby and kissed her belly. 

Nikita and he stayed like that for a few moments when... 

RING RING 

"Whats that?" Michael and Nikita were both shocked to hear the phone. 

"It must be Jones. He wouldnt call if it wasnt necessary." 

She got up but Michael pulled her down to him and kissed her lips passionately. 

She got up. "Playtime later." 

He rubbed his hands up and down her thighs. "You have got five minutes." 

She let go of him and answered the phone. 

"Yes?" 

"Nikita, its Elena." 

Nikita paused for a moment because she was shocked. "What do you want?" 

" I need to speak with Michael." 

Nikita got angry. "He is not up for your games anymore, Elena." 

Elena screamed. "Please Nikita. Its about Adam." 

Nikita paused again and said, "Alright." 

"Michael" 

He came out of the room and took the ohone from Nikita. He saw that she was worried. 

"Yes." 

"Michael its Elena. I need you. Adam has been taken." 

Michael needed to hear her again because her words stabbed hsi heart. 

"What?" 

"Hes gone Michael. I cant talk over the phone. Please come back." She cried and hung up the phone. 

"ELENA!" He screamed and threw the phone. 

Nikita backed away. She had never seen him angry like this. 

He walked over to her and apologized. "We have to go. Adam is gone." 

"Oh my god." 

"We have to go." He immediately went into her room and started packing things for her. 

"Michael why dont I stay? I will be less of a worry." 

He walked over to her and held her tight. "I am not going to leave you again. Please I need you." 

Nikita did not ask questions. They packed quickly and loaded up the boat. 

The only thing he said was. "He has to be ok." 

Michael and Nikita arrived at the hotel in town. 

"Michael please let me help you." She was saying as they opened the door into the room. 

Michael had a hard time hearing her because he was so full of worry and fear. He just heard her voice and that was it. 

She walked over to him and made him sit on the bed. She hugged him as he cried in her arms. She felt his tears on her shoulders. 

"Michael, please let me come with you." 

He lifted his head and looked at her. "I would take you with me but I cant risk both of my children's lives." 

She knew that he was right but she did not get why they were at a hotel. 

"Why are we here? We should have gone to my apartment." 

"Because I dont know if the person who took my son is one of my enemies. I dont want to take any chances with you. I have to go." 

He got up and kissed her lips once and kissed her stomach and kept his hand there for a moment. 

He turned away from her and started to walk. 

"Michael, wait." 

He turned around to find her running into his arms. "Please be careful. Come back to me. Remember that we need you too." 

He hugged her and realized that there was a possiblity he could be hurt. 

"I promise I will do everything to come back to you." 

He lifted her head and kissed her forhead. 

"Just remember that I love you and our baby. Call me if you need me." 

She looked into his distraught eyes then down to his lips. She kissed him hard and with love and he responded. 

She pulled back and rubbed his chin. "Go find your son." 

With one last kiss, he left to seek out the individual who took his son. 

\------------------------------------------------ 

"Wheres my mommy? I want her." Adam cried as he looked up at the old man with big icy eyes. 

"Adam. She will be here soon. Then you can go home." 

"Why did she leave me here with you? I dont know you." He was a little scared but had no idea what was going on. "I dont want to see those bad men who took me again." 

"Dont worry boy you wont. Here is dinner." 

"Thanks uh what do I call you?" 

Operations looked down at the small boy. "Mr. Wolfe is fine." 

Operations left the room and picked up his phone. 

"Update me." 

The voice on the other end was a young mans voice. 

"Michael has arrived in town Sir." 

"Good, where is he now?" 

"On his way to meet Elena." 

"Excellent, prepare the team to retrive our next guest." 

"Yes Sir." 

He clicked his phone down and said to himself,"Well Michael with what I have planned for you, you wont be able to say no to me." 

\------------------------------------------------- 

Elena waited patiently on the park bench but was dreading each minute he was taking to come. She was sorry for everything that she had done. She could not live without her son. 

"Elena." She turned around to see Michael in a somber mood. He had those sad, glazed over eyes she knew too well. 

She went up to him and hugged him. 

"Thank god you came. Adam needs us." 

Michael pulled the emotional Elena out of his embrace. 

"Tell me what happened. We have no time to lose." 

She calmed herself down and they both sat and held each others hands but not to be romantic. 

"Ok..." she took a deep breath and focused on Michael. 

"We were in the hotel suite. I was typing in the bedroom. Adam and Safie were playing on the livingroom. I heard gunshots and screaming. I ran out to find... Safie shot and Adam.. oh god.. he was gone." 

She cried in his shoulder because the event still hurt her like a knife tearing at her skin. 

He made her look up. "You have to finish. Adam needs us." 

She stopped crying. "I waited and searched everywhere. I got a phone call saying that if I ever want to see him again, I have to find you. They want you and me to come to this place." 

She showed him the peace of paper with the location. 

"So you did not see the man or woman who took him." 

The image of Operations passed her mind and she remembered what he said to her. 

"No I did not see him." 

He looked at her then down at the ground. "Ok I should just go." 

"No I am coming. I need to bet there." 

He looked at his sons mother and realized that he could not force her to stay behind. 

"Ok." He huuged her tightly. "we can do this. I will do anything to save him. weshould get help." 

She pulled back and panicked."No, if we do they will kill him." 

Michael was not going to risk it. She was right. His sons life depended on the choices he made. 

"Lets go." 

She got up and both walked towards the car. "Wheres Nikita?" 

He had forgotten about her when Elena asked. "Shes safe." 

"Michael tell me where she is if something happens. I promise I will protect her." 

Michael opened the car door and let her in. She was right, if Michael got hurt Nikita would need to know."She is at the Ritz Hotel on 4th Street. Promise me that if something happens you will get Adam and her away from here." 

She looked at him and promised. 

Operations listened to the whole conversation and was pleased. 

"Good." 

He picked up his phone. "I am sending the location now. Tell the team to be careful and easy. We have the information we need." 

"Yes Sir." 

Operations sat back and said in his mind,'Michael you will never know what hit you.' 

================================================= 

Michael and Elena arrived at an old abandoned gym. It was out in the middle of nowhere and from the looks of it, no one had been here in years. 

Michael held Elena's hand before they got out of the car."I will do the talking. If anything happens, here are the keys and I want you away from here as fast as you can." 

She looked at him fearfully and took the keys into her shaking hands. 

Thye both took a deep breath and looked at each other once more. Michael nodded and they opened their doors. 

Michael scanned the area and then led Elena to the building. 

They slowly and carefully stepped inside. It was a huge area but it was very dusty and very dark. 

Inside what used to be a gym were two different rooms right in teh middle. But the rooms were without doors and they were pitch black like Operatios perch type black. 

Michael it odd why there would be two glass-like room containers in the middle of this place. 

As they went near these strange galss rooms, Michael could not see inside of them but realized that no one must be in there. 

All of a sudden, lights went out and men with guns came out and locked the doors and closed of all light except the spotlight on Michael and Elena. 

In a computer'like voice."Mice of you to join me Michael, I have been waiting." 

Michael looked around to try and find a voice but could not see. 

"Who are you? What do you want? Where is my son?" 

"Have patience, young man. You always had the quality in tact. I will answer your questions but in time." 

"What I want is you Michael. I dont need your wife or whatever you call her. Men take her and put her next to the right glass portal. Tape her mouth and tie her to a chair next to it. She will fit in this presentation." 

"No." Michael tried to protect her but the voice just said/ 

"If you care about your son then play along with me." 

Michael let Elena's hand go and she wss tied up next to the right container. 

"Now Lets go to business shall we? Sit down my friend. This will be awhile. Remove your gun please." 

Michael was brought a chair and gave a gun to the guard. "I want my son." 

"Good thats a start. Now to answer your questions." 

Michael was inpatient and scared. I want to see if hes alive." 

"In time. Now the first question of who am I." 

The lights turned on and out stepped a man all to familiar to Michael. 

"You?" Michael was shocked. 

"Yes me. Hello Michael. It good to see you again." 

\------------------------------------------------- 

Mr. Jones paced around his office. Something was going on and he had to know. 

The intel was still coming in but he had a feeling he knew who it was. 

After Michael and Nikita had left the Section, Operations was replaced by someone who Mr. Jones was very fond of. 

Operations has been trying to retaliate ever since. He had half of Sections' support and with that he started his own anti-Section organization. 

He has been trying ever since to take Center. 

Jones had a feeling that he had something to do with Michael and his family, excuse me his extended family all missing. 

He had to know but hope he had enough time. He knew that Ops would do anything to get Michael to pledge loyalty to him and work for him. 

\------------------------------------------------ 

"Why are you doing this? Where is Adam?" Michael was angry and up in Operations face. 

"Patience Michael. Sit down. I have a proposal I have been planning for you." 

Michael thought if he was going to save Adam he should play the game. he sat down and the guards cuffed his hands to the back of the chair and stood on either side of him. 

"Michael, as you may know nor not know, I am not in Section anymore because Center reomoved me and replaced me with someone I have yet to find out who. I have started my own little group and have been preparing ever since." He started to smoke his cigar. 

"Preparing for what?" Michael had no idea where he was going with this. 

"To take Center and everyone inside. I worked for too many years in Section and I am not going to lose my power to one man." 

"What does this have to do with me and my son?" 

Operations looked at him with evil eyes. "Oh alot Michael. More than you know. When you left Section, you took a piece of it with you. I know that you worked hard in Section as hard as I did because you believed in it. I want you to join me in taking Center. I will give you the second in command." 

He came and leaned over Michael."We will have the world in our hands Michael." 

Michael looked straight into his eyes and said."You are sick." 

Operations got up and said, "Well Maybe but you will join." He got out like a clicker and pushed the button. 

The right container lit up and inside was Adam playing with a bouncy ball. 

"Adam." Michael looked at his son and could not keep his eyes off of him. 

Adam could not see or hear anyone. He had no idea his father was righyt outside. 

Michael and Operations stared at each other. "Let them go. This is between us." 

"Michael, Adam plays a key part in our deal. He can be used in two ways. Now will you listen." 

Michael spit in his face. "You are crazy to think I will join you and you hold my son over my head." 

"Michael, before I go on. I can see that you are impatient. Look up at the top of the container at the vents. Go on look." 

Michael looked up and saw them and knew exactly what they were. 

"One push of a button and the boy dies of carbon monoxide poison. Id rather not come to that." 

Michael kept his eyes on his innocent and then looked to Operations with angry, furious rage. 

"Now will you listen." 

Michael just stared at him. 

"Good, Well as I have said. When I recruit, I get rid of any distractions or worries that the operative may have so that their mind is focused on one task. But with you I will make an exception." 

"I have had a mole in Center for some time so I could prepare for this. I will tell you in a minute who that is." 

Elena was watching Adam fall asleep and she cried for everything she had done wrong. 

"Oh Elena you werent supposed to do that yet. Well Michael as you can see, Elena was my mole." 

Michael looked at her with shocked hurt eyes. She looked back and tried to talk but her mouth was tied. 

Operations walked back to Michael. "Oh Michael dont get that ides. I threatened to kill Adam if she did not join me. I like her, you have a good taste in most of the women you choose." 

Michael looked at Elena and saw her crying. if only he had known but he looked back at Ops. 

"Now as I was saying. The exception I would make for you is that you can have your wife and son and live toghether whatever if you join and work. That is a promise. I know how you have wanted you son in your life again." 

He pulled Michael's face up. "Now tell me, a life with a wife child house and working for me is grace I am giving." 

But Ops face changed to a more evil look. 

Michael was ready to agree and escape with Adam but there was something else. 

"Michael, i discovered that you had another distraction that would prevent you from your job." 

He lit up the other screen. 

"No!" Michael was screaming and pulling in his chair. 

In the next portal was Nikita, she was strapped to a bed with her stomach exposed and hooked up to some type of machine. She was alive and ok but she was the other key to Operations plan. 

Michael was trying as hard as he could to get out of that chair but the guards held him down. 

"Nikita, No!" He was traumatized by what he saw. Even Elena was shocked because she had no idea that Operations would go this far. 

Nikita was in the container that she could hear them but not see. The voices woke her up and she looked around just to see dark glass. 

Michael saw her waking up and started to freak out. 

"Put her back to sleep." 

The doctor went in and Nikita looked at him. 

"Who are you? Wheres Michael? Michael!" 

The doctor did not answer her but injected her with a needle and she went back to sleep. 

"Nikita!" He called and screamed for her."How can you do this? You are mad." 

"No, i do what I have to do to get what and whi I want. Boy Michare, you really are a sperm donor arent you." 

"If you hurt Nikita or the baby..." 

"Dont worry Michael, nothing has happened to them yet. I would choose Elena because Nikita always corrupted your performance but its your choice." 

Michael looked at Nikita's bare swelled abdomen. It had patches with wires all over it. 

"What is on the baby?" 

"Oh yes," Operations smirked. "Those are there in case you choose your son. The baby would be a factor to deal with so if you dont cooperate, the wires are hooked up to an electric machine which will kill the baby if switched on. Nad maybe the mother too. We are unsure, one of our new machines." 

Michael clenched his teeth and his chained fists at him. "You are insane. You bastard. You an have just me. Let them go." 

Operations laughed. "Michael I know you would like it to be that easy but its not. You have one choice. Adam or your daughter." 

Operations turned on the screen that showed his daughter moving around. 

Michael wished at that moment he could die. Operations wanted to turn him into a hostile killer and it was working. Michael could not handle the choice and cried. 

"Oh Michael, its not that hard. If I were you I would choose Elena. Blonds are bad luck." 

Michael put his head back and closed his eyes. He wanted to die. 

\------------------------------------------------- 

Jones got all of the final intel and knew exactly what was going on. 

"Call Section One and inform them to come including the noew Operations." 

"Yes Sir." 

Nikita and Elena needed him. He knew he did not have much time to get to them. 

Paul was going to pay dearly for what he was doing. 

"Sir the teams are ready." 

He heard her voice over the intercom. 

"Move out now." 

He said a little prayer that they could get there in time. 

\------------------------------------------------- 

"Well Michael, we will give you one half hour to make your decision. If you dont I will make it for you." 

Operations and some of the guards left. 

Michael had his eyes on his children. He gave them life and now he was supposed to take it away. He looked at playful Adam playing with his bouncy ball. His hair bouncing everywhere and he was only seven. 

He looked up at his unborn daughter.She was moving in circles in Nikita on the screen. She only had 2 and 1/2 months left till he gets to hold her in his arms. 

He looked at the woman he loved and the ring, the promise on her finger. 

He wanted her and the baby so much. How was he supposed to choose? 

He glared at Elena and her constant tears. She was crying for Michael because she had caused half of this? 

Nikita woke up and felt groggy. She could see out the window and saw Michael tied up. 

She saw Elena and Adam on the right but Adam didnt seem to be aware his parents were there. 

"Michael." 

He lifted his head up to see her beautiful blue eyes. 

"Nikita, are you alright?" He was scared and she saw it. 

"I am fine. What is going on?" 

Michael explained everything that had happenec and Nikita was crying."What will I do?" 

"Just stay calm. I love you. Always remember that." 

She stared at him and looked down at her baby."I love you too." 

The guards saw them talking and turned Nikita's terminal dark. The guard knew that Ops wanted Nikita dead. 

"Nikita, I love you and hold on." 

He could hear Ops getting ready to come back and he sat up straight. He was never more afraid in his life. 

Meanwhile, Nikita discovered that one of her straps was loose but she had to hurry. She knew that Ops would be back soon. 

Footsteps were coming and she got one hand free but the others were very tight. 

Michael looked up and saw him enter the door and walk slowly to Michael. 

Michael kept his head down. He had such a mental turmoil in his head he didnt know what to say. 

Operations stood before him and Michael looked up. "Alright Michael, choose." 

\------------------------------------------------- 

Michael looked at the two darkened rooms. He could and would not choose. He would rather die than kill her family. 

"My family is the only thing I will live for. Keep them alive and I will serve." Michael was pleasing with Operations to just let them live. 

Operations just looked at Michael."You know Michael, I am going to choose for you. Ever since Nikita came she made you weak but not for long." 

"No, leave her." Michael was trying hard to get out of the chair but Operations had one of the guards inject him to sedate him. 

"Now, light up the tunnels." 

"Wait sir," One of the doctors yelled. 

"What is it?" Operations just wanted to get this over with. 

"You once told me that Nikita and Michael were excellent operatives. When Michael wakes, tell him we will keep them both alive." 

Operations had no idea where he was going with this. "What are you trying to say?" 

"We keep Nikita alive long enough to have the bay and then rid of her. That baby has excellent genes that I could use to make clones or work with my experiments." 

Operations thought for a moment. "You know you have a point. It would be sad to waist such a perfect blend of genes. Do it." 

The doctor told the guards to light up the cells. 

Adam was sleeping in his. But when Nikitas was lit up... 

"She gone." 

Operations turned around to see an empty bed. He punched one of the guards. "How did this happen?" 

"Play back the cameras. Go find her now. She cant get far. The place is locked." 

Operations paced back and forth and then watched the screen. She had one of her arm straps loose and got out. 

This angered Operations and he will find her. She was not going to ruin his plans again. 

Michael came out of his sleep to find Operations is a corner and guards running everywhere. 

Elena and Adam were asleep. And he looked to Nikita... 

He screamed because he could not see her. Her cell was empty. What have they done? 

Michael had a rage but was screaming. "Ni--ki--ta!" 

Operations heard him and came over. "I will kill you. What have you done to her?" 

Operations leaned down to Michael and whispered in his ear. "Nothing yet. She got away." 

Michael let out a sigh but was afraid because he could not help her. 

In his mind, 'Nikita, stay hidden. I will help you soon 

\------------------------------------------------- 

Nikita had ran to a hidden little space between some walls and was trying to listen to where the soldiers were running. She had to call Jones. She had to save Michael. 

She had stolen a cell phone off one of the guards she had hit in the head. 

She dialed Jones' number. 

"Please answer." 

"Hello?" Jones had panic in his voice. 

Nikita in a whisper. "I dont have much time. its me, I need your help." 

Mr. Jones wiped the sweat on his forehead."Oh thank god Nikita. Are you alright? We are on our way." 

"I am fine for now but they might find me. We need help. Get here soon." 

"We will be there within the hour. How did you get away?" 

Nikita was getting agitated. "I have no time to explain. Get here." She hung up. 

She moved to another hidden section in the wall and sat there. She was having some cramps from running. She had to think about the baby too. 

She had to work fast. This baby will have her father. 

\------------------------------------------------- 

Jones sat in the limo and was rubbing his hands together. They were so close to getting there but he hoped that Michael, Adam, Elena and Nikita had enough time. 

He had all of the sections involved but there was nothing else he could do but wait. 

He would never forgive himself if something happened to any of them. 

\------------------------------------------------- 

Operations was tired of waiting and Michael was having anxiety attacks. He kept his eyes on Elena and Adam. He was worried that Operations would take his anger out on them. 

Operations picked up a gun. 

"Sir where are you going?" 

"I am tired of waiting. Send the orders to shoot to kill." He had a firey rage in his eyes. 

"No, please. I will help you to find her." 

Operations glared at Michael."Im sorry but she has to pay." 

Operations left the room and disappeared into the darkness. 

Michael was going crazy. He was sol helpless that it killed him. If Operations found her first, she and the baby would not stand a chance. 

Michael promised that if they died he would die too. 

He prayed that Jones would arrive or all hell would come down. 

Nikita was still hiding but she was moving closer to try to get to Michael. There were guards everywhere and she did not take any risky chances. If she kept them looking for her long enough, then they would be okay when Jones got here. 

Nikita could hear the men shouting and she knew that they were trying to scare her. She had more cramps now but she could not rest. 

She could not live without him but then he would never forgive her if she lost the baby. The baby was his top priority and he would want her to protect it. 

But when did she ever listen to Michael? 

She heard a footstep really near by and hid back in the dark. She peeked around and saw a hand with a gun. She looked a little more and saw Operations. 

She knew that she did not have a chance if he found her hiding. She tried not to make a sound but the baby was kicking up a storm and it hurt a bit. 

She watched his eyes search every little part of the area. She closed her eyes and remained quiet. 

He continued to look in her area but was going away. Nikita decided to remain where she was till she was sure he was totally gone. 

\------------------------------------------------- 

Michael sat in his chair and he was so full of fear that hne physically hurt. He was worried about the health of Nikita and the baby. 

He wanted to get out of the chair and go to get her. 

Operations appeared around the corner. 

"Kill the boy. I am tired of trying to be nice." 

Michael looked as the guard prepared to turn on the gas. "No! No!" 

Elena was screaming and crying. 

Operations went back to looking. Adam was happily playing with his ball. 

The guard turned the switch on and the gas seeped into the hall. 

Adam smelled it and covered his nose. 

"Adam! Oh god. Stop!" 

Michael cried and screamed as he watched his little boy start to cough and tear up. 

Elena had fainted from shock. Michael was so helpless. His heart hurt to beat. 

SHOT! SHOT! SHOT! 

Michael turned to see Centers team and Section 1 arrive. 

He screamed at them. "Over here! Please get me out." 

One of the operatives came over and cut Michael loose. 

Michael took a gun and shot at the glass a few times and shattered it away from his son. He jumped in and picked up Adam's limp body and jumped out. One of the other operatives shut off the gas. 

Michael took Adam to a safe place away from the gunfire. These men would not take long to clean out the place so he felt that Nikita would be safe. 

Elena was brought away from gunfire to be with Michael and Adam. 

This was not the way that they were suppoesed to be reunited. 

Michael was giving Adam CPR and pushing on the boy's chest. 

Michael was sobbing,"Adam breathe. God Please." 

Elena held her sons feet and pleaded with God to spare him. 

Adam let out a little cough and Michael pulled him up into his arms and cried for joy. 

"Adam. Thank you. I love you. Your safe now." 

Elena hugged the both of them. Adam was still unconscious but breathing. 

Michael kissed Elena's forehead and both were grateful that Adam was safe. 

\------------------------------------------------- 

The Center operatives went throughout the entire building and wiped out everyone. Nikita could see that it was ok to go see Michael. 

\------------------------------------------------- 

Jones came out and asked if they had Paul yet but everyone was saying that he must have escaped. He walked over to see Adam. 

"How is he?" 

Elena was holding Adam as Michael stroked his head. 

"Hell be alright." Michael still had that worry thought in his eyes."Where is Operations?" 

Jones looked disappointed. "We think that he got away." 

"Then Nikita and my baby still are not safe. Where is she?" 

"She is on her way I believe. She knows that it is safe." 

Michael nodded his head. Nobody was safe with Operations running all over the place. 

\------------------------------------------------- 

Nikita waked to the balcony above Michael. 

She saw him with Elena and Adam but was not angry but happy that they were all ok. 

"Michael?" 

He heard his angels voice and looked up. He left Adam for a moment and stood. 

"Are you alright?" He was so relieved to physically see her. 

She nodded but held her stomach and winced a bit. 

His smile faded. "Whats wrong?" 

"I have cramps. I need you to help me get down the stairs." 

"Just hold on." 

Nikita waited patiently and was happy this was all over. 

\------------------------------------------------- 

Operations watched from a high point in the building as all of his dreams went down the tubes. 

They would not find him but he would have revenge. 

He saw Nikita walking towards where Michael was. She was his ticket out. 

\------------------------------------------------- 

Michael was about to walk up the stairs when he heard Nikita scream. 

Everyone looked up to see Operations holding a gun to her head. 

"If anyone even moves, shes dead." 

Nikita was crying. "Michael." 

"Shut up. If anyone tries to follow me she dies. When I get to safety shell be fine." 

He really had other plans. He didnt see Michael on the stairs. 

Everyone looked up at them and watched him leave into the darkness with her. 

Michael started to follow when Jones yelled. 

"Michael no." 

But he kept going, he was not going to lose her or the baby. 

\------------------------------------------------- 

Michael followed Operations and Nikita very discreetly because he kept looking behind him to see who would follow him. 

Nobody but Michael would follow him because everyone knew what he would do to her. 

Nikita was struggling but he held her in place. 

"If you want to make it out of this alive, then dont fight with me." 

He had the gun at her back and told her to walk out a hidden back ddor. 

Michael watched him manhandle Nikita. He watched out of the window as they entered an alley and got into a car. 

Nikita did not know it but Michael had put a tracker on her when he left her at the hotel. 

He was scared because he had no time to lose. Operations was going to take his revenge out on her and Michael had no time to lose. 

He quickly ran back to where everyone was. 

"Michael, where is she?" Mr. Jones asked in a frantic voice. 

"I cant use your help or he will kill her." Michael was preparing guns and loading them up. 

"Michael, you bring her back alive. Please let me send one person." 

Michael looked at Jones and realized that he cared for Nikita's well-being. 

"Fine. But only use him if I need it." 

Mr.Jones nodded. "Alright and its a she, the one i am sending. You wont see her till you need her." 

"Good." Michael was about to leave. 

Jones grabbed his shoulder."Bring her back." 

"I will." 

Michael walked over to where they were loading Adam into the ambulance. 

He kissed his sons forhead and Elena came from behind. 

"Be careful Michael." 

He gave her a hug."I will come to the hospital when Im done. Take care of him." 

"I will." 

He kissed his sleeping son once more and then left the building. 

Jones left him a motorcycle and he started it and followed his beloved's trail. 

Operations had taken her to a small abaondoned cottage. 

He got her out of the car and took her into the one room house. 

He told her to sit on the floor and if she moved he would kill her. 

Even if she wanted to escape, she couldnt because of her condition and because the person she was dealing with was the most dangerous man she knew. 

"Look at me." He was commanding and towering over her. 

She looked straight up at him with no fear. 

"The day you came to Section was the day it went down. I ahd everything planned out and you ruined it. You are going to pay for what I lost." 

"Section went down the day you took over. You are crazy." 

He backhanded her and told her,"Shutup you little blond whore." 

"The only reason I kept you alive was for Michael's stability. But that was my mistake. You poisoned his mind." 

She was still recovering from the slap to her face. It didnt hurt too much but she was shocked. 

A motorcycle was heard and she immedaitely knew it was Michael. 

He burst threw the door with his guns but Operations already stood behind Nikita with her standing up with a gun to her head. 

Michael moved forward a little. Operations took out a knife and placed it over her stomach. 

"One move Michael. I have two hostages here. Put the guns down now." 

Michael took no chances and put the guns down onto the ground and slid them over to the other side. 

Operations sat Nikita back down but kept the gun to her head. 

"Michael, you can still join me. Think about the power you can have. You were once my best operative, and now look where you are. I thought you were stronger then to choose a blond bimbo over what you can really have." 

Michael let the words sink in but he remained strong."This is between you and me. Let her go. She has nothing to do with this." 

"Wrong Michael, she has everything to do this." 

Nikita looked to Michael and he looked at her. His eyes assured her to trust him. 

"Michael, If she had never come then you would have become the leader of One. Eventually to Oversight. She distracted and seduced you and made you a weak man. She destroyed everything that you couldve had. She has to pay for what she did. Oh and thenshe gets knocked up to hold onto you." 

Michael watched as Operations gave his speech. "Look at her. She took away everything you could have had. She used you to stay alive. Lets make her pay." 

"She did do all that now that I think about it." 

Nikita looked at him with shocked eyes and Operations was pleased. 

"She may have distracted me and got me to betray the Section for her. She got me into a lot of trouble and ineterfered with my work. 

Operations was smiling. "Then lets do something about it." 

Michael smiled. "But she also commited a worse crime..." 

They all waited for what he had to say. Nikita was tearing up. 

"She showed me the reality and horrific measures that you used in Section. You took away two of my wives. My son. You ruined my life. I am not going to let you take away Nikita." 

Operations stood up and walked over to Michael. 

"You are a fool. She will pay and so will those who follow her." 

He pointed the gun at Michael's head. 

"Im sorry for you Michael." He shook his head. 

Nikita was scared but she had to help Michael. She got up and ran into Operations. "No. Michael!" 

She knocked him to the ground but he pulled her down with him. 

"NIKITA NO!" 

Michael shouted and fought Operations off of her. 

He and Michael struggled with the gun it was in Operations hand. He knocked Michael to the other side of the wall and Michael hit his head but looked up. 

Operations turned to the helpless Nikita. She was bleeding at the mouth. She was in a corner sheilding her baby. 

He pointed the gun at her and clicked it back. 

"For Section." 

"NO!" Michael shouted and Nikita screamed. 

SHOT! SHOT! 

\------------------------------------------------- 

As the smoke cleared from the gun, Michael slowly lifted his eyes because he was terrified at what he thought he was going to see. 

He saw two bodies on the ground. Nikita and Operations. 

There were two shots fired. He quickly ran over to Nikita. 

He lifted her into his arms. 

"Nikita. Oh please God.Nikita." 

She looked up and whispered,"Michael you are holding me to tight." 

He looked down into her eyes. "Thank God." 

He kissed her lips passionately and ran his hands all over her body. 

"Are you hurt?" 

"No. Just a bit dizzy." She looked over at Operations lying on the ground."Michael. Who...?" 

"Hello Nikita. Hello Michael." 

They both looked up to the mystery operative. 

"Madeline? I thought you were?" 

"Dead. Yes Nikita. But you have to remember my talent for faking my own death. But lets not discuss this now." 

She leaned down to Operations body and checked his pulse. He was gone. 

"Well, I have been waiting for this moment for years." 

Michael and Nikita were still shocked and confused. 

Michael said,"I dont understand. I thought that you two were..." 

"Oh yea Michael. Alot of people thought different things about us. I will explain later. Nikita needs top be checked by a doctor." 

Madeline called an ambulance and they waited. She took Operations guns away from him just for safety. 

Michael just slept holding the sleeping Nikita. He was worried for the baby as well because of all the stress put on her today. 

\------------------------------------------------- 

Elena was watching Adam by his bedside when Jones came in. 

"Any news?" she asked. She was very anxious. 

"Yes Michael and Nikita are fine. They are on their way. Madeline made it there in time." 

"Madeline, but I thought that?" 

"Dont worry. It will all come out soon." 

Elena waited by her sleeping sons bedside. He had woken up a few times and asked his mommy where Daddy was. 

She did not know the answer and she had to discuss with Michael was to do. 

She had learned a valuable lesson from all of this. 

\------------------------------------------------- 

Michael entered the hospital keeping a firm hold on Nikita's hand as they rooled her down the hallway. 

She was drifting in and out of sleep. The stress had made her very exhausted. 

They took her into a room and asked Michael to wait outside but he did not. 

He was not going to leave her side again. 

An hour passed and they finished. 

"How is she?" 

The doctor held Michael's shoulder and said,"Even though you are not married or family I will tell you. You obviously love her." 

Michael looked at Nikita up and down. "Yes I do." 

"Well she is basically exhausted. The cramps she was feeling were tired muscles. After a few days of plain sleep and eating to get back her energy. She should be fine." 

Michael was so grateful that his family survived this day. 

"The baby is alright?" 

The doctor turned around. "Yes they baby is fine. I would recommend that you dont make her travel. She should stay at home till delivery." 

Michael looked at Nikita. "Oh I will make sure that she does." 

He fell asleep in his chair and held her hand. 

\------------------------------------------------- 

Elena watched Michael expressing his love for her and she accepted it. 

She had Adam and that is her life. She loved Michael enough to let him be happy. 

She was sorry for messing with his life and wanted to tell him. 

\------------------------------------------------- 

Nikita came out of her sleep and looked around the room. She saw Michael and felt his hand. He was sleeping and she squeezd his hand. 

He woke up to see her smile."Hey you." She said to him and he smiled. 

"Nice to see you awake. Its over now." 

"I was dreaming." 

"About what?" He moved closer to her and stroked her hair with one hand and held her other. 

She took his hand and put it on their baby. 

"It was you and me and out daughter at the beach. Remember that one you and I went to when we got out." 

"Yes, it wont be a dream. We will take her there." 

He leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips softly. 

Nikita looked at the window to see Elena and Michael did too. Through all of this He ad forgotten and he looked back at Nikita. 

"Go talk to her. You both need it." 

"Ok." He kissed her once more and left the room 

Nikita smiled. She was no longer worried. She knew that his heart belonged to her. 

\------------------------------------------------ 

Michael stepped out and took one last look. Nikita was going back to sleep but he was not going to go far. 

"Come sit." He told Elena at the bench right across from Nikita's room. 

She could not even look at him. "Michael Im--Im so sorry from the bottom of my heart. If I knew that this was going to happen..." 

He held her hand and lifted her chin to look at them. 

"Its ok. Its over. I forgive you and so does Nikita. It wasnt just you. There is someoneelse behind this. We will find out why this happened." 

Elena nodded and hugged Michael. Then she looked at him."I see that you love her. I want you to be happy and Adam. I realized today that Adam is my life. What are we going to do about him? He was asking for you?" 

Michael had thought about that and he walked to Adam's room with Elena and looked in. "We have to make a decision." 

Elena replied. "Yes for what is best for him." 

"Michael, Elena may I speak to you please." 

It was Madeline. They followed her to Nikita's room and went in. Nikita was being comforted by Jones. 

"Good you are all here. Please sit." 

Elena and Michael sat by Nikita. She grabbed his hand because she feared at what they were going to say. 

He kissed Nikita'hand and told her with his eyes to remain calm. 

"We know that you all have been through a hard ordeal these past few days. In Center, getting Operations was our top priority." 

Michael knew where this was going and he stood up. 

"Why?" 

Madeline stood up and walked over to Michael. 

"We knew that for two years that Paul was trying to take Center. He tried to use Section to do that. When he killed George, that was a sign to us that he was getting closer to completing his objective." 

"Why didnt you just cancel him?" Nikita asked with concern. 

"We had to find his second organization. We had to be sure. Even though he was doing this, he was still not expendable. I protected you and Nikita numerous times in the best way I cloud to keep you alive. If you both died the operatives would have all believed that there was no hope in Section. I know I hurt you both at times, but it was the only way to keep you alive. I faked my death so we could start to weaken him." 

Mr. Jones stepped in."Michael you were his successor but we knew that he would go after Nikita, Elena, Adam and anyone else close to you. He believed that if he had you there, he could move onto bigger things." 

"I dont understand why he didnt trust Madeline." Michael was confused a bit. 

"Michael, I hated every time that Operations would make a destructive position. The recruits were having their sould sucked out of them. I still had mine. But if I went against him, he would have eliminated my office. He would have had total power. I was his conscience and had to maintain some control in Section." 

"Why did you involve all of us to bring him out?" 

Jones stood up and had Madeline stand aside."You wanted your freedom Michael but you had top earn it. We knew that Elena would get jealous of you and Nikita and betray Nikita's location. We used your family to bring him out." 

Michael stood up. He was angry."Why didnt you just find him yourself and take him out?" 

"He was impossible to find Michael. You were his weakness and we used that. Now that you have completed this mission. You and Elena and Nikita are free from us." 

Michael stood back and realized what they meant. He went through all of this for freedom. 

"Goodbye Michael. Nikita." Michael kissed Michael's head and Nikita's. 

"I knew that they was another side to you." 

Madeline smiled. She was the new Operations."I promise you Nikita that Section will change like you used to tell me." 

She walked out of the room. 

Jones asked Michael to step out. Elena went to see Adam. Michael told Nikita he would be right back. 

"Michael, I know you are angry but you wanted them free and they are. In Center, if you wnt something, you have to do something for us." 

Michael looked at him angry."It almost cost them their lives." 

"True Michael. But you were asking me for a great sacrifice. Nikita and Elena are good operatives. There are some strings Michael." 

Michael knew this was coming."What are they?" 

"Well in order to keep all of you safe and help you integrate into the new world. You have to choose to give one up. No contact period. We will hide them. Its the only way." 

Michael knew who he wanted but to never see his son again or know where he was. 

But he was a man of honor, he was ready to sacrifice Adam to be with the woman he loved and his daughter. 

"Nikita is my choice." 

Jones nodded."Goodbye Michael." 

Michael grabbed his arm as he walked away."Keeo them safe." 

"I will.You can see them once more for a goodbye." 

Michael cried for what he had chosen because he loved all of them. But it was what was best for everyone involved. 

He went to see Elena and Adam once more. Michael peeked in on his sleeping son and former wife. She was holding hid little hand. She Looked up and saw Michael. She walked to the door and opened it . 

She knew why he was here. Jones had told her. 

"You can see him. They have put medicine in to make him sleep." Elena looked away. She had tears in her eyes. 

Michael put his hands on her shoulders and they both walked to him. 

Michael kneeled down and kissed his sons forehead. 

"Adam, I want you to take care of your mommy for me. Even though I wont be here does not mean my heart isnt. You will always be right here is my heart and I will be in yours. We can meet in our dreams. Remember how you and I did that when I went on my trips." 

Michael looked away for a moment. He was clearly starting to cry. 

He looked back and kissed his sons hands. "When you graduate school, Ill be there. And when you go to colloge, Ill be there and even when you get married. You and I will never be apart as long as we always love each other and remember each other." 

He kissed Adam once more and stared at him."I love you and dont ever forget that." 

He got up and looked at Elena."Take care of him and yourself. Always remind him of me." 

They were both starting to cry harder. 

"Oh Michael. I will I promise." 

He held her for one last time. Even though he was never really in love with her, she had given him a wonderful gift. Adam. 

"Ilove you Michael." 

He looked back at Adam then at Elena. 

"Goodbye." 

He walked out of the door and did not look back. He knew he would lose it if he did. He was never going to see them again. Michael backed up agaist a wall and sank down. He sobbed. 

\------------------------------------------------- 

Michael got himself together before he stepped in to see Nikita. 

But she knew what he had just done. 

He came over to her and kissed her eyebrows. 

"I cant believe you just did that." 

He was still a little choky. "I love them enough to let them go. I love you enough and our baby to let them go." 

"Michael." 

He hugged her and kept his head on their baby. He knew that what he had to do was hard but it was for the best. 

He looked up at Nikita and asked her what the doctor had said. 

"That I can be out tonight. That means we only have two months or more to wait for the baby. With my health who knows when she will come." 

He looked at her with sad but serious eyes."I want us to be married before the baby comes. Just the two--- excuse me the three of us and a priest." 

Nikita looked a little discouraged. 

"But Michael. I will be a big bride and its not like we can have a god honeymoon..." 

He pressed his lips to her mouth and she could not deny him. 

He looked deeply into her blue eyes. "That can wait. When we go on our honeymoon, I want the baby to come with us after she is born." 

Nikita smiled. She was happy he was so in love with their daughter. 

"And I have the perfect place to have our wedding." 

"Oh you have everything all planned out. Tell me Michael." 

"Wait. Be patient." He kissed her. "The doctor may also come." Kiss. "A little early to release you." Kissing more. 

"Oh really. Mr. Samuelle, you are bad." 

"Oh you havent seen nuthin yet." 

"Where did you learn that?" 

He just continued to kiss her. The doctor came in to give the couple some good news. "Well sorry to interrupt you two..." 

Michael and Nikita both paid attention with anxious eyes. 

"Nikita you hadn the baby are fine. You can go home. But stay in bed for a week. Make Daddy work a bit. The baby may come early but from what I can see you are in the clear." 

"Thankyou." Michael stood up and shook his hand. Then he came back to Nikita and kissed her hair. 

She was content. She wanted out now. Michael helped her out of bed and helped her get dressed. 

They only had about two months to get all of their plans done. No time to lose. 

\------------------------------------------------- 

The next week was basically Nikita sleeping in bed and Michael packing up her things. She didnt know why but he would not tell her. 

"Michael." He looked up from packing her silver ware and came over to her. 

He hugged her and kissed the tip of her nose. 

"You should be in bed." 

She looked at him playfully."I know that you have been planning most of our wedding this week but let me do my part." 

He walked her to the window and rocked her back and forth. She held his hands. 

"I know this place my mother and I used to go to where we would look in the window and see a woman and all the wedding dresses she made. I always said that she would make mine. I am going there today and to do a few other things." 

"Well I am coming." 

She wasnt going to protest because she understood. 

They left for the store and when they got there Michael waited near the front. 

He still could not believe that Nikita was going to be his wife. 

Nikita meanwhile described to the lady what she wanted and the lady took her measures. 

"Good. I will pick it up and three weeks." 

For the rest of the day she and Michael finished their plans. The wedding was simple. Just the two of them. But Michael picked the perfect plae to have it. 

They went to the lake to watch the sunset. 

Michael sat with Nikita laying down. Her head was under his chin. His one hand was on her shoulder and caressing her hair. He hoped that the baby would have her hair. 

His other hand was entwined with hers rubbing all over the baby. They watched the sunset and the geese swimming for the shore. 

"Just think Michael. In two months, we will be married, have our baby and our own place...speaking of which." 

He looked down to her and touched her face. "its already taken care of. It just needs Mommy's touch." 

Nikita was excited. This whole mystery about the wedding and their home made her feel so happy yet curious. They were not getting married at their home but a familiar place. 

She was counting down the days. It was coming fast. The wedding and the due date were coming soon. Nikita was counting down the days. 

She had received her dress and fell in love with it but she kept it hidden from Michaels view. She had to have a few surprises for him. 

The guests at the wedding would only consist of the two of them and the minister. The reason they changed their minds about having guests is that they wanted to start their new life without Section reminders. 

But when the actual day of the wedding came Michael and Nikita were overwhemled with emotions. 

They had stayed they night before in a little bed and breakfast. The night before Michael had come to Nikitas door in between their rooms. 

"Nikita, I wish we didnt have to go by this tradition." He was only teasing and she came ti the door and placed her hands on it. 

"Well patience is a virtue. Tonight is our last night as quote 'lovers.'"She was trying to get his goat. 

"You know I might have to break down the door." 

She made little moaning noises and told him,"Well save your energy for the wedding night." 

He rolled his eyes."Which is in three weeks after the baby comes." 

"Oh I know that you dont mind." 

They continued teasing like teenagers for the next few moments. 

"Well Goodnight my Kita and say goodnight to the baby for me. I love you." He held his hands to the door. 

She smiled and whispered. "I love you." 

Michael went and laid down and looked up at the stars and Nikita did the same in her room. They did for a few moments and reflected on how lucky they were and drifted off. 

\------------------------------------------------ 

WEDDING DAY! 

Nikita woke up to the warm sunshine. She knew that Michael must already be gone. She heard a knock at the door. 

She looked through the hole to see Madeline. 

She took a deep breath."Why was she here?" 

She opened the door."Yes Madeline?" 

Madeline came in and said,"Thought you may need some help getting ready. You are too far along to manage yourself." She saw Nikita's worry. 

"Its ok...this is me not Section. I will not be at the wedding but i am here to help." 

Nikita smiled and agreed. She entering her ninth month and needed help. 

\------------------------------------------------- 

Michael already arrived at the Church. But it was not just any Church. It was the one He and Nikita would meet in occasionally. The one where she had said goodbye to him when she was to marry Helmut. He told her he was to stop it but he did nt succeed, but today he was going to. 

He had on snow white blouse and white tie and a black tux. He had his hair cut to a little above his collar and it was wet back. He waited patiently for his bride when he heard a voice. 

"You take care of my Sugar." 

Michael saw him and walked down to him. "I will." 

"You two love birds stay out of trouble and fill your home with babies... you know the speech." Walter was crying. 

Michael put his head down then lifted it. "Walter it would do me the honor if you walked her down the aisle." 

Walter looked up. "Do you mean it? I thought that..." 

Michael put his hands on Walters shoulders. "You are like Nikita's father. She would want this." 

Walter smiled and nodded his head. 

Nikita looked at herself in the mirror. She was beautiful and the dress was only meant for her. 

The top was thin straps and the chest area was made of soft white satin with tiny sparkles. It tied just above where her stomach started to go out. It was a silky white string and tied in the back. From the string the dress spread down to her feet. It was not tight but fitted perfectly. 

The bottom was satin like the top but had a second layer on top of very thin lace. The lace layer split down the front. 

Her hair did not have a veil but was pulled back by tiny white daisies and lilies. Her eyes sparkled like the diamond on her left hand. 

She heard the car and said to Madeline. "Are you coming?" 

Madeline shook her head no. "My job is done. Good luck Nikita. You have a wonderful life. You deserve it." 

"Thank you Madeline." 

Nikita did not look back and got in the car. 

\------------------------------------------------- 

Michael waited patiently in the church reflecting on how he got here. If it were not for Section, he would not have his Nikita or a baby. 

Outside the car arrived and a familiar hand helped Nikita step out. 

Nikita looked up to see Walter."O my goodness! Walter what are you doing here I cant believe its really you." 

"Well Sugar you need someone to walk you down that aisle and give you away." 

She kissed Walters cheek."You have no idea what this means to me to have you here." 

"Sugar, I am honored. You look like a dream." 

She hugged him. 

"Well let's get you married before that bundle comes." 

Nikita laughed thorough her happy tears. This pregnancy, the wedding and Walter all made her double emotional. 

Walter took her hand under his arm and they proceeded up the stairs. 

"Oh wow." 

"What is it Sugar?" 

"I didn't notice that this is the Church. This place is very special to Michael and I. He picked the perfect place." 

Walter was not exactly sure what she was talking about. 

"Michael, I love you for picking this place." She was looking at the top of the Church. 

"Alright Nikita save that for the alter. They always say brides are wacky before their wedding." 

"What Walter?" she wasn't really paying attention. She was in awe of this Church. 

"Lets go." 

They proceeded up the stairs to the doors. 

\------------------------------------------------- 

Michael and the minister stood in the front. The music began playing. It was Pachebels Canon. 

Michael turned around and saw his love come through the door. 

They immediately made eye contact and watched each other every second as she made her way down the aisle. 

He looked up and down and she was the picture of an angel. His angel. You could tell she was pregnant but the dress showed it off and made her a beautiful, glorious bride. 

She reached the alter and kissed Walters cheek. He mouthed I love and goodbye and went out the exit because he knew how they wanted this wedding. 

She looked back to Michael's smiling face. He looked down to her hand and took it in his and then looked back up to her face and they both turned to face the priest. 

Nikita was already tearing up. This was a dream come true for her. Never in her life did she feel this overwhelming happiness in her heart. 

The priest began. 

"We gather here today before God to join this man and this woman in the holy bond of matrimony." 

"Will you both face each other." 

Michael and Nikita turned and caught each others eyes. Michaels emerald eyes were soft and whispering I love yous. Nikitas baby blues were glistened with tears. 

"Michael you may begin with the Church vows." 

Michael took Nikitas hands and caressed them. He looked deep into her eyes and said with sincerity and love," I Michael Samuelle take you Nikita to be my wife, to have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love honor and cherish, forsaking all others until the end of our days." He looked at her and tears appeared and his voice was cracking. "This I promise in God's eyes." 

Nikita felt a variety of emotions beyond happiness that she could not describe. The love of her life was saying these words to her that she never thought could happen. 

"Nikita recite the Churchs vows." 

She took a deep breath and stared into his eyes."I Nikita Wirth take you Michael Samuelle to be--" she paused because she started to cry. "My husband, to have and to hold, for richer or for poorer,in sickness and in health, to love honor and cherish, forsaking all others until the end of our days." She touched his chin even though she wasnt supposed to. "This I promise in God's eyes." 

Michael and Nikita were so caught up in the moment and the minister was as well. 

"You both may say your own vows now." 

Michael stood back from Nikita and pulled himself together. They still had this to say. 

"Nikita, seeing you standing here with me today is the greatest gift that God could have ever given to me. I fell in love with you the day I met you and often felt that I did not deserve you but you showed me that I did. You were the light in my darkness and my hope when I was in despair. You are what makes my heart beat every day and when I am without you I am lost. I promise you that I will love you with my whole heart and my whole soul. I want you to be the mother of my children. I will cherish every moment and memory we create as husband and wife. I love you and will honor you as my wife." He was crying a little but spoke from his heart. 

Nikita never imagined she would ever hear anything like this from him. But she had to tell him her message. 

"Michael, it was hard for me to love you at times but you have given me so much and you showed me the innermost depths of you soul that I could not resist falling in love with every part of you. You have given me so much. You taught me how to be patient and you taught me how to really love. I have never loved anyone like I love you. You gave me hope every day. You gave me a chance to be your wife and mother of your children. But the best thing you gave me was you. I love you and thank god every day I have with you. I promise to love you and honor you as my husband." 

Nikita and Michael took reach others hands. Michael was in awe of his angel's declaration of her love. He had tears forming and she smiled at him. 

"The rings." 

Michael took out Nikitas and placed it on her hand and slid it on." With this ring, I thee wed." 

Nikita took out Michaels and slid it on his shaking hand. "With this ring I thee wed." 

They were one and complete. 

"By the power vested in me by God, I pronounce you husband and wife." 

"You may kiss your bride." 

Michael looked into her eyes and down to her lips. He cupped her face and leaned forward. He kissed her not too heavily but not too lightly. 

It was a long one then two little nips at the end. 

"Lets go home wife." 

She kissed his ear. "Lead the way." 

\------------------------------------------------- 

Nikita and Michael finally arrived at their destination, Nikita had slept most of the way. She was tired from her pregnancy and the wedding. She had changed into a blue sundress and Michael was in jeans and a black T-shirt. 

Because of her condition, a honeymoon wasn't possible yet. 

He gently shook her and helped her get out of the car. 

"Where are we Michael?" She was very groggy. 

"Home." She looked around to see a very familiar beach. It was the place the Michael had taken her to when they escaped from Section. 

"Michael I love this place but where is our home. You know the house part..." 

He turned her away from the view of the water and showed her a path that was filled with rose petals. 

"Oh my Michael." She took his hand and followed the path 

\----------------------------------------------- 

It was not to far when she looked up from the path and saw a beautiful two-story New England style home. It was rather big for them and it was stone like the houses Michael usually picked. But this was new and clean with white shudders and a driveway. The road their house was on was called Barwick Road but their house was the last one and the houses were very spread out, almost 50 acres between each. 

"Oh wow Michael. This is ours." 

She had made it to the house. He handed her a key. "All ours Mrs. Samuelle." He opened the door of their white picket fence and carried her across. She was heavy but he managed. 

She kissed him. "I love you." She was excited. She opened the door and entered. Michael followed. The hallway was long but the house had a living room in the front and a dining room as well. It had a big kitchen and huge family room in the back. There was an extra room on the side where an office or playroom could be. Nikita explored the house and Michael watched her. 

She went upstairs and counted five bedrooms and made it to theirs. They had a huge bathtub in their bedroom. 

He came up from behind and hugged her. 

"Why five bedrooms Michael? Its just you me and the baby." 

He nuzzled her neck. "Well this isn't our last baby. Need room for all of them." 

"You want to make three or four babies." 

He turned her around and kissed her lips. "You know that I have no problem making babies. Just ask, it will never be a problem." "What?" Michael did not understand. 

"Grace. It's a beautiful name." She looked at her daughter and kissed her forehead. 

Michael thought for a moment. "No." 

"No why not?" 

"Grace Kathleen." He was smiling at his baby. 

"I love that. That was my best friend's name when I was a little girl But don't you want a French name." 

"No... Kathleen is my sisters middle name." 

Nikita and Michael kissed lightly and continued to discover Grace. 

Michael and Nikita had taken her home a week ago and she is very good baby. She only cries when she is hungry or wet. Michael held her all of the time and only surrendered her when Nikita had to feed her. 

He woke up one night and found Nikita missing. He went in Grace's room to find Nikita just sitting in the chair rocking her. Michael leaned down and kissed the infant's forehead. 

"I like being with her." Nikita whispered and Michael smiled. The baby was physically changing everyday and looked a lot like Michael except the blond hair. 

"Lets take her to bed." 

Nikita handed her to Michael and he whispered French to her and Nikita gathered up the baby's blankets. 

Nights were usually like this. Grace was the focus of their life. 

Three months later. 

"Michael it's a beautiful day out here. She doesn't need her sweater. Bring her to feel the water." 

They were at the beach and Michael was holding Grace. 

Grace was batting her green eyes at him and smiling and making raspberry noises. 

"Ok you both win." He brought her to the edge of the water and Nikita hugged Michael from behind as Grace's feet felt the water. Her eyes shot open and she was smiling. Michael brought her up and stood up with her and Nikita put on the baby's hat. 

She was starting to sleep. 

Michael and Nikita went back to their towel and Michael sat down with her and Nikita sat in front of Michael. Michael handed her to Nikita and then Nikita leaned back in Michaels lap. 

"We are so lucky to have her Michael. She is free from our former life and will never know about it. I think that having her helps me to forget it." 

Michael kissed Nikita's hair and then reached his hand down to caress their baby's cheek. "She is our little piece of heaven." 

"I am so lucky to have both of you in my life." Michael said with tears in his eyes. 

Nikita leaned back and kissed him lightly. They heard Grace make a noise and looked down to see her staring up at them smiling. 

"I wonder what she is thinking. Don't worry Grace. We didn't forget you." 

The family sat together and watched the sunset. 

Little did they know another enemy was looking for Michael. 

"I want him found." The man said behind his chair. "He will pay for what he did to Adam."


End file.
